Tainted for life
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED Just something I came up with when my sis' got a tattoo today. AU 1x2 2x1 Heero is a tattooartist who Duo falls in love with, but Duo's parents make the matter a little bit more... difficult.
1. Chapter 1

My latest ficcy. Excuse me for all the grammatical and spelling errors in this and all my other stories. English is not my mother language. It may be good enough to extract compliments from my teachers but apparently not enough to right long stories so you'll just have to forgive me since I hate reading a story over, checking for errors. I'm a lazy bitch

An amateurish story by Crimson Waterfall 

TAINTED FOR LIFE

'Oh my GOD! What is THAT!'

'Duo, don't be ridiculous, it's a tattoo. Duh!'

Duo looked like his eyes would fall out of there sockets. His sister, Hilde, had a... a... tattoo! He looked at the black drawing on her skin and swallowed. Their parents were going to have a fit. Dad would suffer from heart failure and it would take mom three months of Prozac before she could get over the fact that her, goodie-two-shoe daughter had a tattoo. HE would have heart failure and a prescription of Prozac!

'Are you CRAZY! Do you want to die!' After their parents would have recovered, some heads were gonna roll. And he was afraid that it wouldn't be Hilde's since he is the big brother and he is responsible for his baby sister. Bleh! Be hated being responsible. He wasn't even sure if he knew HOW to be responsible.

'duo, you're overreacting. It's just a small tattoo. Mom and dad will never notice!'

Duo put his hands on his hips looking angrily at her 'And what if I TOLD them. You know I am incapable of shutting my mouth longer then a nano-second.'

'Yes, unfortunately, I noticed that.'

Duo scowled.

'BUT, you, my dear brother, won't tell them.' She stated, fixing herself a drink and a sandwich like nothing was wrong. She had wanted a tattoo for a very long time, but never told anyone about it, since it would be considered a 'scandal' in a wealthy family like theirs. AND she never had the guts to actually walk into one of the tattoo-shops this city sported.

'And WHY, exactly, would I not rat on you and your litlle...' He looked at the tattoo again and fell silent.

'Because I, dear brother, am going to tell mommy and daddy that my faggot brother forced me to since there was this really cute guy in the tattoo-shop.'

Shit! He knew that would mean his death. Ever since he had told his parents that he preferred men over women, Hilde had been their favourite child. THAT didn't bother him that much, but now... he got blamed for everything his dear sister did. Breaking a window. Borrowing dad's Lexus. Being impolite during a business meeting from his father. Yeah, he could actually be blamed for that... It sucked.

'I wasn't lying about the cute guy by the way.' Hilde said matter-of-factly as she took a bite from her sandwich and covered her tattooed wrist with a black sweatband.

He sighed dramatically and threw his hands in the air. 'Don't tell me you did this JUST to impress 'the cute guy' at the shop.'

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Though I must say he held my hand rather gently when he tattooed it.' She said mysteriously, grinning as she could imagine fume coming out of her brothers ears.

'And what if we go to a party from dad's work? Wear a sweatband as well!' He demanded, still furious. It was obviously that the reason why she swallowed her nerves the guy in shop was. That made him even more angry, before she would regret it later and then blame it all on him, telling mom and dad.

'Duo, really, get a grip. It could be covered with a simple watch or bracelet! I really think you're blowing this thing up. It isn't that bad!'

'No! It is worse! Mom and dad will want my head on a silver plate for this!'

'... you want to hear about the cute guy, don't you?' She said with an evil smile.

'Yes.' He said, without thinking and then covered his mouth with his hand. 'I mean: No!'

Hilde just smiled knowingly. She got him all figured out. He hated the smug look on her face. Though he knew she didn't mind him being gay, actually calling it cool once, she didn't hesitated to tease him with it, or use it against him. He hated her for that.

'Fine, then I won't tell you.'

But he was curious about the guy she was talking about and followed her upstairs as she left, not bothering cleaning up her plate, knowing that the maid will do it later. He even followed her into her room and earned an angry look, but then it changed into a smug one once again. He like the angry one better, but beggars can't be choosers (1).

'I thought you weren't interested?'

He hated that tone of voice and suddenly, pride got the better of him and he flashed her a smile. 'No, I'm not. I wouldn't look so smug if I were you. Mom and dad will never believe your: Brother forced me! Story. Believe me, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life.' He lied and walked away, seemingly confident.

'We'll see Duo. We'll see...' she called after him, but he could detect some insecurity in her voice and that made him grin victoriously. He had won this battle, she won't be telling the parents any time soon. ... He hoped...

But to be honest, he was a bit curious about the guy and frankly didn't know why it just... a cute guy in a tattoo-shop, somehow it intrigued him. Maybe he should pay the shop a visit?

'O my god! A tattoo?' His best friend Quatre asked, smiling, something twinkling in his eyes. How could he not realise how dangerous this is! He should know! He had, for crying out loud, twenty-nine sisters! But then again, he was the youngest, so that must be some kind of privilege or something. The youngest is always considered innocent. Fuck...

'Quatre. I am in some serious shit and all you can do is smile!' He waited for a while but Quatre didn't respond. He waved in front of Quatre's dreamy eyes. Still no response. 'Hello-ho! Get you're sick perverted mind out of Trowa's pants and pay attention!'

Everyone in the busy street they were walking through looked at them strangely. Duo just smiled nervously and pulled Quatre with him to a quieter place and hissed: 'I don't mind you having a boyfriend, but I can't deny that it bothers me to no end that I don't even seem to exist anymore!' His speech had the effect he had hoped for. Quatre looked at the ground, he must be flooded with a feeling of guilt. At least... he hoped. Then the blonde looked up, smiling. Huh?

'You know what Duo?'

'No...' he said cautiously, 'But you are probably going to tell me.'

'I think you will be much less jealous of me if you found a boyfriend of you're own.'

His eyes again threatened to come out and Quatre already began to pull him through the streets. Where the fuck was he going and what in the hell was he thinking! He wasn't jealous of him and Trowa! Pffff, how could he even THINK that! But the idea of having a boyfriend didn't sound all that bad and it looked like Quatre already knew the perfect guy for him so he let himself be led by the small blonde, but reminded himself that he'll still had to scream at him later for thinking HE was jealous. Duo didn't even know what jealousy was since he had always got what he want. Always. No exceptions.

He swallowed, suddenly thinking, KNOWING, that this wasn't such a good a good idea as he read the name of the store in front of them: LifeTime Tattoo. He swallowed even harder when he read all the colourful flyers on the big, floor to ceiling, windows of the shop. -_A tattoo bigger then 20 square centimetre? Get one of the tattoos below for free!_- -_We also do full body tattooing_- -_Want to remove your tattoo, we can do that and put on a new one on the spot!_- This... was... scary... He didn't even know shops like that would promote themselves like that!

'come on Duo! Let's go find that cute guy Hilde was drooling over!' Quatre said and pulled duo into the shop. He looked around nervous as a bell rang once they entered and all faces turned towards them. It was some sort of waiting room, red carpet, red paint on the walls and the rest was mostly yellow and gold. In the seats, waiting to be 'tainted' for life were three men and a woman, all of them already had a lot of tattoos and some had piercings as well. Besides the counter where a sweet smiling woman stood behind, was a yellow curtain, behind that where probably the chairs where the... painting would be done.

'Can I help you boys?' The woman asked. She was rather young, but had big breast she showed of with a low cut top. She had grey, smiling eyes and red/brown curled hair that reached to her shoulders. Duo could do nothing but stare at the piercing in her nose and the tattoo of a footprint of a bear or something just above her... well developed breast. He was rendered speechless for the second time this week. He must be getting a fever.

But Quatre smiled his blinding smile and said: 'My friend and I are thinking about taking a tattoo but we just wondered... well, maybe we can just look first, see how it is done?'

The woman smiled and nodded. 'Of course, many customers want to watch first. Follow me.' She pulled the curtain aside and walked into a less colourful room where three 'dentist' seats were. There were white curtains to surround the chairs but they didn't. Maybe the two men, occupying two of the seats didn't found it necessary to have some privacy while getting a tattoo. Actually, they were talking to each other and the 'artists' drilling the ink into their bodies.

'Gentlemen, do you mind having an audience?' She asked and both men shook their heads. She smiled at the two young boys and left the room.

Quatre nudged Duo in his side, wordlessly telling him to search for cute guy.

He looked nervously at the tattoo-artist (2) closest to them but grimaced. That COULDN'T be the cute guy Hilde was talking about or she would have more shocking news for man and dad. It was a middle-aged, fat guy with tattoos all over him, even his scalp, which he shaved, was tattooed. He turned to look at the other one but found that he could only see his hands, holding the bussing needle as he tattooed a dragon on someone's arm.

Cautiously he walked forward turning his head to look past the white curtain and held in his gasp as he saw the other tattoo-artist who definitely fitted Hilde's short descriptions. He said on some kind of barstool while he focussed on his job, he seemed to be absorbed into it not noticing anything as he carefully gave the green dragon on the mans arm more details so that people would gasp and say: 'That is beautiful!' when they looked at it.

From what he could see he wasn't so full of tattoos as his colleague was. Actually, he could see just one, a tribal band on his upper right arm, the side that was facing him. Other then that he had a piercing in his right eyebrow and looked like a walking god. A perfectly sculptured body that he showed of in a tight white tank top and low riding faded jeans duo didn't even DARE to wear.

Finally, the young man, he couldn't be much older then him, stopped as his finished putting scales on the head of the dragon and he looked up at his 'audience.' He smiled and said a simple: 'Hey'. Before continuing putting more scales on the body of the dragon.

Duo knew that he must have looked like a total moron, ogling the tattoo-artist the way he did. 'I-is it alright if I come closer?' He asked shyly.

The young guy looked up again after a while and gave him the same kind smile 'Sure, come as close as you wish.'

And he did just that. He walked past the man and noticed that he had a tattoo of a simple black dragon with red eyes on the back of his neck. He sat down on a chair on the other side of the man who was being... painted... tainted, coloured, whatever you want to call it. But he didn't look at the needle, he looked at the artist and he found himself loving the way he frowned while he was absorbed into his job. He noticed only now that he had the most exquisite blue, since he had been to busy checking out his body before, eyes where everyone would drown in. In concentration he leaned forward more so now his chocolate brown hair covered his face from Duo's view.

'You're really talented.'

Duo looked up, surprised and say Quatre standing VERY close to the man he had been admiring, watching intensely at how he painted the 'drilled' into the mans skin.

'Thank you.' He mumbled, not even looking up from his work but he leaned back again so that duo could once again appreciate his delicate features. Delicate features? Where the hell did THAT came from! This guy didn't look delicate! He looked... tough, maybe, like- like he had been through a lot of stuff and had seen the ugly side of this world, Duo concluded as he looked into his vibrant wise eyes.

Suddenly he straightened in his chair and put the needle away, getting a tissue, wiping the skin that now sported a dragon and before bandaging the arm up he asked the owner of the arm what he thought of his newly acquired piece of art.

The man loved it... and he should. I looked like it belonged in a museum.

The man thanked the young guy and left with a satisfied look on his face.

The tattoo-artist he had been ogling removed the needle point, throwing it away, replacing it with a new one and cleaned the ink up and replaced the paper cover on the chair. Then he looked up at Duo, then at Quatre, smiled again and said: 'I'm Heero, does anyone of you want to be artisticated?'

Artisticated?

Heero laughed and explained: 'That's how we like to call it, but let me try again: does anyone of you like to have a tattoo? Then tell me where and what.'

Duo blushed, he must have asked it out loud... But he shook his head violently. 'We were just watching!'

'Me or the tattoo?'

Duo blushed even more and reminded himself that he needed to breath otherwise he would suffocate. He almost got himself coughing fit.

'Both.' Quatre smugly said and then: 'I was just wondering and I hope you don't mind me asking but: What kind of tattoos do YOU have?'

Heero looked at him funny with raised eyes and Quatre, never being one with much patience asked irritated: 'WHAT!'

Heero just laughed. 'You sound really weird with that accent, what is it, English?'

Quatre got a bit of a red hue on his cheeks and Duo wondered why he blushed about that, he himself came from England as well and never blushed when someone mentioned his accent!

'And you too.' Heero directed at Duo.

Okay, until now. There was just something in his eyes... like... like he had a fetish for Englishmen. It was... unnerving and flustering.

'You still haven't answered my question.' Quatre complained.

'I'll tell AND show you.' Heero said grinning. What was he up to? He pointed at the Tribal band on his arm then stuck out both his arms, palms up. On both his wrists where Chinese/Japanese signs. Heero pointed at the right one and said: 'This means Earth.' Then he pointed at the left wrist 'And this is heaven. Chinese.' He added.

'Are you Chinese?' Quatre asked as he shamelessly looked at Heero, not only at the tattoos.

'No, my father is Japanese. I got these from a friend of mine, WuFei Chang, he is Chinese.' He then turned around, pointing as his neck which wasn't really necessary cause the black tattoo stood out on his skin and then lifted his white tank top a bit, showing off a thick black tribal on his lower back with in the centre an eye. After that he sat back down again, finished.

'Is that ALL?' Duo couldn't help but ask, in his mind he had pictured any tattoo-artist full with tattoos, no patch of uncoloured skin left on his body.

'You're thinking stereotypes boy. I only take tattoos because they mean something to me and no, that's not all.' He said with a mischievous smile 'But you'll have to get closer to me to see those.' He explained.

Duo's mind raced, trying to figure out where they will be. Around his... manhood? On his ass? Suddenly the question: are you gay? Popped into his head and it almost rolled out of his mouth.

'Wow! Is that a tongue piercing!' Quatre exclaimed, shaking Duo awake with curiosity.

Heero opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out with was decorated with a simple silver stud. 'To please my lovers.' He said with the same grin plastered to his face. But duo still couldn't find out his sexual orientation with that remark. Since being orally pleased by someone with a tongue stud was pleasurable for both men and women. But his mind was still to occupied with the possibilities of where his other tattoos would be to think about it for to long. He felt his face grow hot thinking about how Heero would look naked and he new that he must be WAY off for he had never seen a guy, with a body half as good as Heero, naked. Except himself. He wasn't bragging or anything but he did have a nice and defined body.

'So I take it you don't want to be tattooed?' Heero asked one last time and Duo almost thought he was going to talked them into it, but he didn't.

'You tattooed my sister last week.'

Heero just raised his eyebrow, not knowing whom he was talking about since the only similar thing he and Hilde had were their eyes.

'Hilde Maxwell?' He asked.

Heero nodded 'The spoiled little rich girl.' He said, probably before thinking the words over before they rolled of his tongue as he seemed to regret them now.

'Yeah that one. May I ask... did she scream or anything? Did she cry?'

'That's confidential.' Heero said with a grin. His next customer lay down, pointed at his arm and said: 'Here is my arm, do what your artistic mind tells you to do.'

'I love it when people give me the room I need for my creativity.' He said as he grabbed the ink and the needle. He turned to Duo and Quatre and said his goodbye.

Just before they left the room Heero said: 'Like a baby.'

They turned around and raised their eyebrows in question.

'She was bawling like a baby.' Heero said in a hushed tone, like he had just told God was gay or anything.

Duo smiled and left the room, knowing that he would come back to this shop more often to visit the wonderful artist working there, hoping they could become friends... and more...

**(1) I don't think this is an existing word, but you know what I mean with it... **

**And as it comes to reviews... well, those out there who know me know the drill ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: language (cursing)

TAINTED FOR LIFE

Chapter two

'I'm thinking about telling mom and dad about my tattoo.' Hilde said. She sat at he desk in her room writing... something. Duo sat on her bed and looked at her angrily. 'And WHY would you do that!'

Hilde turned around, an evil grin plastered to her face 'Because I like to see you suffer.'

'What did I ever do to you!' duo all but screamed, thinking about all the horrible ways in which his parents could kill him once they found out. Hilde was really out for blood this time. It has been four weeks since she had got her bodily decoration. And ever since she had come back from her check-up at the tattoo-shop she was really... devilish with him. He was about to find out why.

'Heero told me you and Quatre came to see him.' She said, the grin disappearing. She looked like Satan on PMS.

'Heero?' He questioned, hoping that he could live to see another day if he just kept denying it. Denial is the key to survival. Just like ignorance is the key to a happy marriage. Wise lessons he had learned from his father.

'Don't even TRY your 'I am so innocent' charade on me! I can look right through you mister!' She said, pointing at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Maybe it was time for him to leave the scene as she got up and moved towards the bed like a tiger stalking it's prey. He swallowed, his sister always made him feel... cornered when she looked at him like that.

'Heero told me 'my handsome brother' and 'his blonde-friend' had stepped by the shop. Wanting to 'watch', thinking about getting a tattoo themselves!' She was now really close to him and he leaned back on his elbows but his face grew smug.

'He called me you're handsome brother?'

'ARGH!' She jumped him, literally, straddling his face, her hands flew to his throat, pressing on it, but not hard enough to actually let him suffocate. 'I told you I liked him and you STOLE him!'

'Hilde! You bitch, get off me!' He raised his legs putting his feet against her stomach and pushed her away. She fell on her back on the ground.

He must admit he was a bit out of breath. How come she was so angry! But then again, she was BORN with the sole purpose of ruining his life. 'You sounded more like you were advertising for him! That you WANTED ME to get something with him!'

'Oh come on! Like a guy like him would be gay! Dream on Brother.' She spat the last word out like it had a nasty taste to it. A really nasty taste.

Both their heads turned as the door flew open and their parents stood in the doorway. Their mother looked flustered, father looked furious. Duo swallowed as he lay his angry gaze on him. 'what the hell do you think you are doing Duo!' He asked, rushing to Hilde's aid, getting her on her feet. Unfortunately, by grabbing her uncovered wrist. He looked at the wrist in his hand. His face went pale and if looks could kill all of humanity would be extinct by now. He fixed his gaze on Hilde, who looked innocent and then lay a pointing gaze on her brother. She gave him a smug smile as her father let go of her wrist, stepping towards his son, lifting him of the bed by his collar.

'Would one of you PLEASE, NOW, IMMEDIATELY tell me what the meaning of this... MARK is!' Grabbing Hilde's wrist again, raising it so their mother could see as well. She gasped, putting a hand on her mouth, looking shocked at Hilde.

'How can you even THINK this was my idea! HE,' she pointed at him while tears started streaming down her face, 'FORCED me to take it because he thought the tattoo-guy was hot!'

Two pair of furious eyes focussed on duo. He looked at then, not believing this was actually happening. He would suffer for this for the rest of his life! 'You actually believe that! I wasn't even near her when she let it done!' He looked at his parents, pleading, begging them to believe him. His mother showed some mercy and the anger left her gaze, it looked like she believed him. Thank god. But he knew his father wouldn't be convinced. Cautiously he looked at him. How he hated it when he was right.

'I know my daughter. And I know she would never betray the trust of her family like THIS.'

'Don't you know your son as well! Don't you know me, dad!'

'you can think of your deeds while being grounded. For the rest of your life.' He said firmly and then turned to his daughter. 'I am going to find a specialist and we are going to remove that Satan-sign.' He spat and left the room, dragging his wife with him, who tried to show her protest against Duo's punishment. But nobody in this house dared to stand up to fathers will. His will is law and that is how it shall be. For ever.

He looked at Hilde one more time, tears in his eyes. How could she do this to him? In all their lives she had never done anything that would cause him this much hurt. He needed to find a way to punish her and to get back at his parents. He had crossed the line already, he may as well stay there. He stomped out of her room, thinking about going to his, but thought better of it. He walked through the hall out of the house, slamming the front door with a hard bang. Steam will come out of his fathers ears if he found out he disobeyed his orders but at that moment he didn't care about the consequences. He didn't need to think about that now. He needed a friend and a shoulder to cry on. To let out all his frustrations from the past three years, from the moment he had told his parents about his sexual orientation.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Duo!' Quatre looked with big eyes at his friend who stood at his doorstep. Completely soaked from the rain that poured down heavily from the sky.

Duo just sighed and walked into the house, taking his shoes off and his socks, that were also wet.

'Wait here, I'll get you some dry clothes!' Qautre rushed up the stairs and Duo followed the blonde with his eyes, resting on another figure, standing still on the marble steps, looking at him with green eyes, devoid from any emotion as they took in Duo's wet appearance.

'Hi Trowa.' Duo said, not even waiting for an answer as he knew he won't get one. Trowa always gave him the silent treatment. He hoped for Qautre the tall, slim, boy was more talkative to him. Duo would go crazy hanging out with a guy THAT silent. He swallowed, feeling guilty, Trowa wasn't here for fun, they only came together for more... important things that needed a bedroom with a lock. He felt really unwanted, even though Quatre tried his best to deny that as he led him up the stares to the bathroom where he could dry himself and change into the clothes Quatre gave him.

After drying of he put on the dark blue sweatpants and the white T-shirt his friend had given him, they must have been way to large for the small blonde, but they fitted him perfectly.

Now dressed in dry clothing he went to Quatre's room and took everything in. He had been here many times before but never was the bed so hastily made and he noticed how Quatre's shirt wasn't buttoned up straight. Yes, he felt really unwanted here. He'd came here to feel better, not worse.

Quatre and Trowa, who were sitting on the edge of the bed looked up at him as he entered. Quatre flushed and played with the hem of his shirt as he knew duo would notice what it was he had been interrupting.

'I didn't see your dad's Mercedes.' The braided boy commented.

Quatre shook his head 'He ain't home.'

'I didn't see your moms either.'

'She is out with some friends.'

He didn't need the confirmation but now he was absolutely sure what Trowa and Quatre had been doing. Even though Quatre's parents were totally cool with the fact that there only son out of thirty children was gay, the blonde never felt at ease making out with his parents down stairs or just down the hall. He knew that for they had been each others first. They were both experimenting with gay sex, thinking that maybe they were wired that way and well... the opportunity was there and they had took it. They weren't in love and duo didn't freak out, not changing his point of view on Quatre but Quatre was never quite okay with it. That was the first thing that started to break there friendship. The second and probably fatal blow was the boy sitting in the same room as they were in right now. Trowa.

Duo hated Trowa, they were in the same school and often found themselves in a fistfight against each other. Yes, somehow he really disliked the silent man. Maybe because 'Duo' was a synonym to 'Loud' and 'Noisy'. And because he was the first of Trowa's newly found lover, Quatre. At least, he assumed Quatre had told him about that.

'I am sorry, it was a mistake coming here. I should have known better when I saw the absence of your parents cars. Sorry... please... continue.' He stammered and walked out, down the stairs. A worried Quatre followed him, a wise Trowa stayed behind in the room.

'Duo! Duo, please don't go!' He aid as he rushed down the stairs. Catching up on duo and pushing himself against the front door so Duo couldn't open it.

'Quatre, you're being ridiculous. I didn't want to disturb, I only came by for a visit!' He lied, trying to open the door.

'Yeah right and eagles are flying out of my ass!'

Oh my god, Quatre had said something like ass! Wow, it must be the end of the world.

Duo stayed silent.

Yes, the end is here!

'Duo please, tell me what's wrong! You didn't came all the way over here, walking, to leave five minutes after arrival without saying something!'

'You'll get the clothes back tomorrow.'

'That's not what I meant Duo!' Quatre warned. Trying to glare at him. TRYING, for Quatre had the ferocity of a small defenceless kitten.

'Quatre, please, this night has been embarrassing enough already!'

'TELL ME!' the smaller boy demanded.

'Hilde gave me the blame for her tattoo telling mom and dad I like Heero and now my father wants to see me burn! Because that is the only right fate for a faggot like me!' He screamed out in frustration as his tears made his face wet once again.

Quatre's mouth hung open and he was unsure what to say. Then thought: Deeds say more then words. He leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Duo, holding his friend in a warm embrace.

He felt like crying his eyes out with Quatre but a voice, softly calling Quatre's name stopped him.

'No! Duo please don't go!' Quatre sent his lover a quick but angry glance. Duo had pushed him aside and had opened the door, leaving the house after he got back into his shoes.

'Duo!' He called out loudly, the rain fell down with lots of noise and he watched with sad eyes as his friend walked off the driveway into the darkness. He was worried. No rich, defenceless, kid should be out in the dark on a night like this one.

He closed the door and called Duo's parents, saying that if he wasn't home in half an hour, it may be a good idea to start looking for him. After he had done that, he sent Trowa away, not liking his company at the moment.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Duo didn't know where his feet were taking him but when he found out eventually, he swallowed hard and became nervous, feeling sweaty all of a sudden and hot, despite the cold rain. He was outside the shop that had caused this shit. LifeTime Tattoo. And, surprisingly, the lights were still on and the woman he had seen behind the counter when he came for a visit was now cleaning the floor behind the white curtain.

He ducked his head when he heard a loud lightening strike very close to him. The strike must have caught the attention of the woman for when he looked up, she was looking outside, looking him straight in the eye. She put away her mob and went to the door, unlocking it.

'What are you doing here kid?' she asked, motioning him to come inside. He obeyed, though he didn't know why. It didn't seem like a good idea going in with strangers, but then again, he saw no immediate threat as he was a foot taller then her and probably much stronger.

'What are you doing outside at this hour! In this storm!'

He looked at the clock and was more then surprised to notice it was almost twelve o'clock. He had been wandering around longer then he thought, seeing that he left home at nine pm. He vaguely wondered what SHE was doing here at this hour bur that thought was pushed away by a different one: Was Heero still here?

'Hey! I know you!' she suddenly said, pointing at him, surprised 'You're the kid that came here with that blondie, to watch! Yeah! I don't forget a braid when I see one!' she joked, but thinking it was weird she remembered the boy since it was like... a month ago or something and the strangest of people came to this shop. 'I'm Catherine by the way.' She said, shaking his hand.

'Duo Maxwell.'

'No! You're kidding right!' she all but yelled, amazed. 'Frankie! Come quick! I told you we would meet someone famous by working here!'

A big guy came up to them, now if things got out of control, duo was no match for THAT guy. The man furrowed his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head. 'What ya saying Gale! I ain't never seen this one on tv!' The poorly spoken man said.

'Well, okay, not THAT famous but he is the son of that bigshot that owns that fancy company in the main street! How's it called again?' she asked at Duo.

Duo knew his father earned himself quite a name, turning a salvage company into THE biggest electronic high-tech company in the world. 'FutureElectronic.' He said, not pleased about the topic. The company would have been his if not for his liking of his own gender. Now Hilde would get it once she is old enough and he? Well, they'll pay his college and then he was on his own, he guessed.

'Yeah! He, I don't want to beg or anything, but can you fix us some free tellies?' She said with a smile and duo assumed, hoped, she was joking. Since he was in no position asking favours from his father.

'I'd better leave.' He said and as if it was a sign, the thunder roared loudly just as he grabbed the door handle.

'Don't be crazy! You'll be a fried chicken before you can say 'Call me sappy and slap me silly'!'

Call me sappy and slap me silly? What the...?

'Dun mind the gale, she jus' got ouwof the funny farm.'

Catherine hit Frankie on his tattooed arm. 'Go scrub some floors!' She joked, but he obeyed none the less, disappearing into the back.

'Hey, we'll be done in half an hour. If you're willing to wait we can bring you home.'

'Yeah! For ransom!' Frankie called from the back and Duo found himself again hoping that it was just a joke.

Catherine grabbed a wet cloth from the counter and threw it at Duo, who gave her a questioning glance.

'Nothing is for nothing. You have to earn the ride!' she said and went to the back, her followed her and for some reason he smiled then and he smiled while scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees and he smiled throwing away ink they had used and putting the garbage outside. He had done some work that was the closest to be called hard in all his life and he smiled through the whole ordeal, even though Heero wasn't there. He found out that Frankie and Catherine were interesting enough to keep his mind occupied and off of his father and the hell he would get in once he was home.

But even though they were long done cleaning, they stayed in the shop, talking till Three am and Catherine yawned and said: 'Come Frankenstein, no sleeping in tomorrow, we better get going.' She pulled Frankie out of his chair and motioned duo to follow them.

The red pick up was old and only had two seats so he had to be snugly in between the two. He couldn't help but smile as Catherine sat behind the wheel, no questions asked.

'So Max, what address is the piece of ground that sports the palace you live in?' Catherine asked as they left the centre of the city.

'My name is Duo.'

'I know.'

Half an hour later they pulled up on the drive way and Frankie whistled while Catherine let out a catcall as they watched the house and the four expensive cars next to it.

'Oh my god! Aston Martin, Jaguar!'

'Mercedes and Ferrari!' Catherine finished, totally excited. 'Forget the free tellies I want one of those! Do they come as a Christmas bonus once I worked myself up into that business of your dad?'

'Yeah, and with working up she means: Sleeping with the man in charge.' Frankie said, earning himself an angry stare.

'Hey! At least I can give them a better night then their wives can.' She turned her attention to the house again, which in her eyes should belong to royalty 'Aw... the first look upon the house a rich-fucker tastes bitter-sweet. You must be really happy with having a dad like yours.'

Frankie had gotten out so duo could get out of the car. He didn't respond to Catherine's remark.

'I'll walk ya to the door!' He said but Catherine pushed him back, miraculously being out of the car somehow.

'Let me do this, I don't think his parents would be pleased with a Tattoo-Jimmy dropping off their beloved son!' Se walked to the front door with duo.

Duo couldn't help but think that his parents couldn't feel better about being dropped off by someone who, in their eyes, could be nothing else then a whore. He swallowed as he rang the doorbell, since he had forgotten his keys.

The maid opened the door but Catherine didn't know she was just the maid and reached out her hand, politely introducing herself. 'Hello misses Maxwell, I am Catherine bloom.'

The maid looked at her like she was pure poison and Catherine tucked her hand back into the pocket of her tight jeans.

The maid ushered Duo to come in and he did. Just as he did his parents came to the hall. As soon as his mother laid her eyes on him she run towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. His father approached the door as well and took in the 'whore' at his front door with disgust.

'thank you for bringing our son back.'

She smiled, waiting if he'd invite her in.

'You're presence here is not appreciated.' He pulled out a fifty from his wallet and gave it to her, 'Please be gone. I hope this covers all of your... services.' With that last word he looked at Duo and he looked rather smug. Like he was, in the back of his mind, proud of his son who seemingly had bedded a woman. Thinking there was still hope to 'save his sons soul'.

She looked at the bill and then suddenly it hit her what he thought she was. She looked up at him, ready to rip his throat out. She threw the bill straight in his face and then turned to Duo. 'You must have gotten your kind personality from your mother.' She looked back at his father and to his dismay she spat on the ground. Duo knew he should be grateful, for she was more the kind of girl to spit straight in his face. She turned on her heels, calling a vague: 'Come by the shop again duo.' Then the door was slammed close by a very angry father who stepped out of the hall into the study where he liked to sit and brood with a glass of Brandy.

'duo, we were so worried.' His mother said, looking him into the eyes, concerned, she wasn't as excited with the idea that he slept with a whore as his father was. He could see it in his eyes and he could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He broke lose from her gripped and before he stormed to his room he screamed: 'She isn't a whore! She is a friend!'

A good one...

**Hmmmm, this isn't what I was going for in the beginning... but it'll do. **

**I live on reviews! **

**CW**


	3. Chapter 3

**TAINTED FOR LIFE**

**Chapter 3**

Duo threw daggers at his sister just by looking at her. He couldn't get one bite of food through his throat with her right in front of him, eating like the 'good little girl' she was. How much he hated her now. They used to be good friends, best buddies even, the perfect siblings, never harming each other. Until that one day that changed Duo's life in more ways then he had thought...

FLASHBACK

'_Mom, dad?' He walked into the living room, his parents were sitting on the couch, looking concerned at him, recognising the tone of his voice as a bad one. His father straightened up in his seat, waiting for his son, of whom he was so proud, to speak. 'I have to tell you something.' Duo stated the obvious. His parents waited. Duo swallowed. He had found out two months ago and had been denying it ever since, but there was no denying. He couldn't deny the looking glances he sent to the other boys in the lockers, each time after gym, when they came out of the showers, only a towel low around there waist. He had been disgusted with himself and sought refuge in many girls... but it left him feeling empty and then he knew for certain._

'_I am gay.' He said, knowing that it was better to just get it over with._

_For a second his parents sat there, unmoving, the news reaching their ears but not theirs minds... yet. Then, all of a sudden his mothers eyes widened and his father gripped the armrest roughly, as if he imagined it was his sons neck. And he was strangling him._

_Tears rolled down over Duo's cheeks, he cried soundlessly. 'I've tried to deny it.' He said with a slightly hoarse voice. 'But I can't!'_

_His father got up and moved towards him, prowling. _

_Duo kept on talking in a pleading tone, it wasn't the look his father gave him that hurt him the most, is was the eyes of his mother, filling with tears. He had never seen her so... disappointed... 'I am so sorry! But... there is... there is this guy in my class and he-'_

_He was silenced by his fathers hand, connecting with his wet cheek. The blow was hard enough to throw his head to the side and duo remained like that, a shock look in his eyes, though he wasn't the least surprised. He had foreseen it whenever he dreamt of this moment. Dreams that were his worst nightmares._

_His father took a few steps back 'This is not what I wanted.' He turned to his wife, furious 'a gay son is not what I asked for!'_

_She whimpered, casting her gaze downwards._

'_How can you betray us like this!' He turned to his son again in disgust. His son, his gay son, was looking towards the ground, crying like the sissy he was. The fire grew in him, Duo could FEEL it. 'We had a perfect future for you! Taking over the business. And the Peacecrafts were more then excited with the idea that you would marry their daughter! Are you throwing that all away! Your future! Our HONOUR!'_

END OF FLASHBACK

He knew the reactions of his parents would be worse then burning in the flames of hell for eternity. But his sister, the one he could always count on, didn't struck him like a homophobic person. Didn't struck him like the kind of person that would shriek in shame because of this scandal, she had the tendency of CREATING the scandals in this family, i mean, she fucking hell dyed her hair blue!

But then again, she didn't only hate him. He hated her as well, for from then on she was the favourite and his father looked at him, and treated him as, not more then the maid that scrubbed the floors and cleaned the toilet. His only refuge was his mother, but she was sinking away in depression, shrinking in the shadow of his father that loomed over her. He didn't understand why, and he could imagined he was the only one on this earth to feel like this, but he wished his parents would divorce.

He looked at his mother, sitting at the right of the head of the table, where his father sat. Her skin was pale and she stopped eating, even though she only had a few bites.

He felt so selfish, everyone could see she was the one really suffering. He fought back his tears and resumed eating, tonight he would go out again, like he had did overnight since he had met Catherine and Frankie, last week. He would spent the evening with them, helping them clean the shop that was owned by Catherine's father. It was a shame Heero never stayed past eight to help clean up.

Duo looked at Hilde again and then at the white bandage around her wrist. The tattoo had been removed today and all that his father had said to her was how brave she had been throughout the operation. It sickened him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Are you leaving again?'

Duo stood at the front door, his hand on the knob, ready to leave. He turned around, facing the ghost that was his mother with saddened eyes. 'I'm sorry mom.' He said, hoping she'd understand why. She didn't. She quirked her dark brown eyebrow in question.

'I can't stand it that father blames me for everything.' He called the man father on purpose, knowing that it sounded colder then 'Dad' especially in the tone he used.

'Where have you been going all these evenings?' she asked concerned, desperate.

'I'm twenty years old mom, I can go where-ever I want to go.'

'And where is that Duo?'

'To friends.' He simply asked, he hated being so cold to her, but if he told her, his father could SMELL that she was keeping information from him and he would do whatever he did to her to make her tell him. Duo knew for certain that he would then go to shop, take Duo back home and smash a few window while he was at it.

'BOYfriends?'

He gave her a sceptic look, though she seemed to except his orientation, she never dare to speak about it. Not a single word. He wondered whether that was because SHE had difficulties talking about that, or that she was afraid that dad would go berserk of she showed interest like she did in Hilde's relationships.

'No mom, just friends.'

'I'm assuming not Quatre?'

'I don't want to disturb the little time he has with his lover, besides, I don't need him, i don't rely on him or something. Not anymore. I finally found people that don't give a shit that I am rich and they don't feel like they have to be different around me because I smell... no, because I reek of money.' He couldn't help sounding a little hostile. She never done anything to him, but then again, she never stopped dad when HE did things. He guessed they were both cowards for not standing up to him.

'Have fun with your newly found friends then.' She said, walking up to him and kissing him on his forehead, like she used to do when he was still shorter then her. She quietly added: 'I am happy for you.' She left the hall with whispering footsteps.

Duo stood in the hall for a second, feeling guilty about the way he treated her, but then shook it of and left in his fathers Jaguar. He would go crazy if he found out Duo took the 'Jag'.

Perfect.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

'Hey Max! You're a bit late.' Cat said and threw the broom at him.

He caught it with ease and immediately started working while Catherine chatted his ears off. Once in a while Frankie would comment and Cat would flip, but never really get angry. But in the end, when he made a comment about her 'pumped up' boobs falling out her shirt any moment she emptied the bucket full of water above his head.

'How come you guys always stay to clean up?' Duo asked when they were sitting in the waiting room with a drink after cleaning up.

'Well, it's part of Frankie's job and if I don't stay here with him, he'll wreck the place.'

Frankie softly slapped her, smiling.

'Hey Max, what happened between you and your dad? He seems so pissed off at you.'

Duo sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. 'He hates me because... because I'm... He hates me because I'm not the son he wanted.' He finally said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth either, exactly the way he liked it.

Cat smelled that it was a touchy subject and stopped asking, switching to a lighter topic. Duo smiled, happy that she knew she shouldn't push it with him. 'You're mother seems like a nice woman.' She commented.

'She is, she is an angel. Unlike my father she cares about things other then money.'

Cat smiled sadly and lay her hand on his shoulder while he watched his feet, not liking the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them.

'Let's go home guys, I had enough for today.' Frankie said, standing up and stretching.

Duo looked at the clock, it was only ten pm, he didn't want to go home yet, knowing what will await him, the same speech he had gotten every time he came back from the shop, his father raging about how he shouldn't hang out with 'people like them'. He talked about Cat and Frankie as if they were the scum of the earth, if only he rook the time to see what wonderful people they were, despite the clothing, the tattoos and the bad grammar. They were better people then his father was.

Cat obviously noticed that Duo's mood dropped a few degrees as he slowly stood up, so she asked: 'You want to come with us? I'll bring Frankie home and then you can hang out at my place for a while.'

Duo looked up, grateful and amazed, she was such a... people-person. 'You sure? I... i can just go home.'

'Come on, I don't like in a castle like you do but I know my place is a hell of a lot nicer then yours. I don't have irritating fathers. Well, actually I DO have an irritating father but he doesn't live with me.' She said with a wink, laying her arm on his shoulder.

He smiled and they walked outside, towards the red pick up but Duo called: 'We're going in that? Well damn! Then I 'burrowed' my dad's Jaguar for nothing!' A smirk graced his lips as Cat stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her high heels, looking at him with open mouth, then at the car right behind him. She grinned. 'Wouldn't mind me driving, do you?'

Duo shook his head and handed her the keys. 'Be my guest.'

'Hey Frankie, you can drive yourself home, kay? Just don't forget to pick me up for work tomorrow!'

Frankie nodded and waved them goodbye as they sped of in the car Duo's father loved most. More then his own son, even more then his own 'loveable' daughter.

'Hmmmm.' She said as she touched the light leather of the seat from time to time, handling the poke as you would handle a lover, the same went for the steering wheel. She really enjowed driving the car and he noticed that she went around the city and then back in again, to stall the ending of the ride. 'This car rides like wet dream.' She said, finally coming to a stop in front of a shabby looking apartment complex.

Duo got out and told himself that he should hold in his reactions as to not hurt the kind redhead. But her voice made him feel more at ease. 'I know, a junkyard looks better, but i like it here, the annoying neighbours, the stench from the containers around the corner, the fumes of the highway, the noise of the train that comes by every half hour,...' she went on and on as they climbed the stairs, because the elevator didn't work, towards her floor. They went down a few corridors and a few bent before they finally reached the door she stopped in front of. She pulled a key out of her bright pink purse that could make a blind man blink and open the door after kicking it a few times because it was stuck.

Amazingly, the apartment didn't look half as bad as the outside of the complex did. He didn't see any junk that he expected to lay in an apartment of a 'less wealthy' person. He was way to prejudged he concluded as he took it all in. The cream walls and the dark wooden floor. The romantic lighting. Black, leather couches, a small white diner table with four black, suede chairs and a small cream kitchen. He suddenly felt a soft hand closing his mouth, he blushed.

'Not what you suspected huh?'

'Not at all.' It looked amazing and he wondered what she was doing in this complex, she could obviously buy a better place. Did she meant all those things she said earlier? About the noise and stuff? Did she really like it so much here? It was hard to imagine, but it seemed to be true. He HAD to ask: 'why do you still live here? You don't seem to be short on money.'

'Well Max, I ain't rich or anything, I bought most of this stuff at SecondLife stores for a small price and Frankie's dad got me this floor.' She clicked with her heel on the floor 'I don't have enough money to spare on moving. LifeTime tattoo isn't quite a gold mine.' She plopped down on the couch and patted the seat beside her.

He went to sit next to her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable alone with her, in the silence, with her only dressed in a miniskirt and tight, revealing, top. It wasn't like he was strangely attracted to her, but seeing that Cat didn't know his preference things could get confusing. Maybe he should tell her. But that thought wasn't comfortable either. She didn't struck him a homophobic type of person but his sister hadn't either.

'Catherine...' His voice sounded just as nervous as he was and that feeling increased when he heard her laugh without a reason. Was it so funny that he called her by her whole name?

'Max! I'm not going to jump your bones or anything. Relax!'

He looked at her questioningly. She wasn't? He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointment, only God knows why. Why should he worry about the fact women didn't feel attracted to him anymore? He was told many times that his braid screamed: 'I am gay!' but he had always shrugged it off. But that was in the time women still pulled everything out of the closet (no pun intended) to make him to see them.

'I know you're gay.'

He could hear the smile in his voice but he himself didn't thought it was funny. She knew! How could she know! Did everybody know?1 Was it really obvious? Oh god, he was so dead. He felt majorly embarrassed thinking that everybody could see.

'Max, hey, breath dude, calm down.'

He hadn't even noticed he almost choked. He coughed loudly and then looked at her with large eyes.

'How I know?'

He nodded, that was EXACTLY what he wanted to know and he wanted to know it NOW.

'Heero told me.' She simply said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

He followed her with his gaze and asked: 'How the fuck can Heero know? He only met me once.' Yeah! You go Duo!

'I don't know, Heero has some kind of radar for that sort of things.'

'And what if I told you I was straight?' He asked seriously, for he felt more comfortable denying it until he was absolutely ready.

'You would be lying.' She said.

He wanted to know how she had looked when she said that, but he couldn't know, her back was towards him. He tried to stare a hole into her back but found that it didn't work. 'I am straight.' He said, hoping she would 'believe' him and just drop the subject.

'Max, you are as straight as the letter 'S'.'

'Yeah.' He agreed, before thinking over what she had said. He heard her snicker and then realised what he had agreed to. 'I mean: No!'

She turned around and looked... sad at him, maybe disappointed. It was hard to tell. 'Max, why are you denying, I am your friend, it's not like I would treat you like your father does.'

'I just don't want to lose any friends because of it. You're a girl, most girls don't mind. But... but Frankie...'

'Frankie doesn't mind either.'

Duo groaned 'Please don't tell me he knows.'

'I'm sorry if that disturbs you... But it doesn't really matter. He really doesn't mind!'

'How do you know?'

'Well... He also still hangs out with Heero, he is not disgusted with him.'

Duo looked up with big eyes. Had he heard that correctly. If that so then... 'Is Heero gay?'

'Yeah.' She answered, as if he had just asked her if the sky was blue.

Duo had to keep him from jumping up and doing some kind of weird dance to show his joy. Heero was gay! What are the chances! This is actually the first time he fell in love with a guy that was homosexual and it felt GOOD knowing that there was hope for them to be an item. Although, Heero was probably WAY out of his lead. The man had the perfect body, looked like an angel, remarkable blue eyes that could make straight men stammer and as a cherry on top he seemed like a really nice guy with a sense of humour. He MUST be taken. Such a guy must have a boyfriend or else the whole world must be blind or straight and neither could be true.

'He's available, you know?'

He almost spat out the drink he had gotten from Cat. He looked up at her and she smirked.

'I thought you would like to know that.' She sat back down beside him and couldn't drink because she was still laughing at his reaction. His eyes almost popped out, but then went back in when she said: 'I could arrange something so that you two can meet.'

'No. That comes over like I'm desperate. Which I AM but he doesn't need to know that.' He took a small sip of his drink again and swallowed before she could make another remark that would make him spit it out. He looked around the apartment easily, trusting that she will let it go as she always did when things got uncomfortable, but it seemed like she had lost her gift.

'Are you a virgin?'

He was really grateful his mouth was empty but it took a while for he could compose himself enough to be able to look at her and seriously and convincingly say: 'No.' Then he softly mumbled: 'I did it once.' Heero couldn't possibly want him as his boyfriend, even though he was wrong when he had suspected the man to have a boyfriend he knew he COULDN'T be wrong about the fact that the young man must have had many lovers and was very... experienced in bed. It made him feel very uncomfortable and on top of his 'To Do' list now stood "sleeping with more man so he wouldn't be totally lost in bed when he found that one lucky/unlucky (you pick) person to get a relationship with".

'All I am saying is that you should give it a try, you guys are perfect for each other.'

'Why don't you give it up Cat?' He asked, suddenly angry. She sounded like his father had when he tried to convince him to sleep with a girl. He set his now empty glass son the table top and walked towards the door. A hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and Cat looked at him with pleading grey eyes. 'I am sorry, I crossed the line, I won't do it again. Just... don't leave angry, you're a good friend.'

He sighed, how could someone deny her when she looked like that? With those big puppy eyes. Damn the puppy eyes. He nodded, giving her a small smile. 'I forgive you.'

'He really likes you! He called you cute!'

'Cat... don't push it.'

She smiled sheepishly and let him go. 'You win gorgeous, I'll stop.'

Duo nodded and opened the door.

'You're going?'

'Yeah, I feel... uncomfortable now after that... conversation.' He said smiling. 'I'll be in the shop tomorrow though, to help you out just as always.'

'Thanks Max. You're a good gay. Uh! Guy!' she corrected immediately, though she probably called him gay on purpose.

He smiled, giving her a playful push before leaving and driving home in his dad's Jaguar.

When he arrived at home he entered as quietly as he could. The lights were all out so his parents must be sleeping. He closed the door and winced as it clicked a little more loudly then he had wanted. He sneaked through the hallway, his footsteps soundless. He had almost reached the bottom of the stair when the bright light of the chandelier lighted the hallway. He turned around and say his father standing at the entrance of his study. Looking really pissed. REALLY pissed. He motioned Duo to get back and the young man could do nothing but obey as he carefully stepped towards the elder man. He pointed in his study and Duo sat down heavily, scared for what he thought, knew, was coming. He knew he had pushed the line by taking the car, why had he been so stupid? Why did he took it? To show off at his friends? They didn't care about the cars he had! Now he had really gotten in over his head. He looked at his father who still stood at the doorway, fixing his strict gaze on something, or someone, in the hall. After a while he looked at Duo, angry, and closed the door. Locking it.

**Well, it doesn't take a genius to find out what will happen. **

**Tell me if yousa likes it! (seen Star Wars one time to many )**

**Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite... or at least not to hard **

**Crimson Waterfall**

**Over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 4**

Duo groaned as he turned in his bed. His whole body ached, not one part of him will be any other colour then blue the next morning, except his face. He only got one punch against his cheek, the rest was aimed to his stomach and legs and arms and once he was down on the ground he got some kicks against his back. His father didn't forget to tell him that he'd always wanted to do that after Duo told them he was gay.

God, how could Duo ever forget the smirk on his fathers face as he kicked him into oblivion. It would haunt him in his sleep for the rest of his life, he was sure of that. But at least it gave him a damn good reason to leave this cursed house as quick as possible. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as his mother, if she was okay with this madman controlling her life, then that was her problem. Not that he didn't care about her, but he was to busy with himself now. He realised how selfish that sounded, but she didn't quite jump to HIS aid over the past aid, so he why should he? She could leave any time and find a better man, she still had the looks. If he left, he was nothing more then a homeless homosexual unemployed loser.

He turned again, as his current position made his bruises scream and protest, but he soon figured out there was no such position as a comfortable one. He now longed for his dayly visit to the tattoo-shop more then ever.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He looked terrible! No make-up could cover up the big bruise on his cheek that had all the colours of the rainbow. He looked at himself in the mirror, even his big sunglasses didn't cover it. He looked like a sissy that got into a bitch fight... and lost without a doubt.

'Are you fussing about your looks again? Geez, you really are gay huh?' Hilde's mocking voice said. He saw her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look at him and walked into his room and sat down on his bed. How dare she! How dare that evil devil to walk into HIS room and vacate it's ass on HIS bed!

He turned around in his chair that stood in front of the mirror and gave her a look that could kill any mortal. But she wasn't mortal, she was a demon. His look disappeared though when she gasped in shock and stood up, slowly walking towards him.

'Duo, what happened!' She said and held her hand out, reaching for the bruise with her eyes and mouth wide open.

He smacked her hand away 'Don't pretend to care about my wellbeing demon-sister.' He spat.

'Duo, I know you're angry with me but-'

'Angry! You think I am angry with you! You sure lack the ability to read body language, sister. I'm ready to kill you on the spot.' He said and pushed her away roughly, walking past her as she still looked at him with shock.

'Duo! How can you blame this all on me!'

He whipped his head around and the flames of hell must have burned in his eyes for she took a surprised step backwards. He didn't even make an effort to try and explain her why he'd hate her for the rest of his life and just continued to walk away. In the hall way he almost bumped into his mother. Her face was passive, but her eyes all but shed tears for him.

_Thanks mom_. He though sarcastically and walked out of the house. He didn't get the car, he was already so deep in quicksand he could barely breath.

He took large steps to get to the shop as fast as possible. He was an hour early, the shop wasn't even closed yet, but he couldn't wait any longer. He tried his best to ignore the surprised stares of other pedestrians. Giving him the pity-look he hated that look. He got it enough at home, from his mother. At this moment, he had the feeling that he was capable of hating everyone around him. Even Heero, the boy he never really talked to but had a major crush on. Hopeless love, devil-sister, 'spanked' by his father, the pity-look from his mother. What could make this day, his life, worse?

He had to ask, had he?

He stormed into the shop and people in the waiting room looked surprised or angry at him for breaking the peace and silence.

Cat's eyes widened as she saw him and immediately left her post and grabbed him by his shoulders.

He hissed, as even his shoulders weren't left out last night.

'Duo! Dear god! What happened to you!' She looked him straight in the eyes. Damn, she gave him the pity-look, but somehow, it wasn't all that bad when she did it, though he still certainly did not like it. 'Come on, let's go to the back.' She ushered him away from the strange glances through the back, the two tattoo-artists looked up as they passed them by, neither was Heero. They entered a small room, that looked like a storage room. She pushed him into a chair and grabbed some ice. He hissed again as the cool bag was connected to his cheek. She said in a chair opposite of his, holding the ice bag against his cheek.

'Duo, what the hell happened to you. Who did this?'

'None of your business!' He spat, not meaning to get mad, but like he said before, he was now able to hate everyone. No exceptions.

'Duo, I'm your friend, please, I just want to help.' Then it hit her and she gasped and looked him up and down, 'oh my god... your father... how... why?'

Duo sighed 'He said he had wanted to this ever since I told him I was gay.' He didn't know why he told her, but he did feel better now.

'Oh Duo.' She leaned forward and hugged him, but she was quick to pull back when she heard his pained groan.

'Stop this!' He protested, as the look was starting to annoy him to the fullest. God, he didn't want her to make him so angry he could strangle her!

'What's going on in here?'

That's what went wrong.

In the door opening stood the exotic, mysterious, boy he had dreamed about so many times. Heero. The blinding light behind him gave him a heavenly halo as he leaned with his shoulder against the doorframe, just as casual as you please. His eyes boring holes into the side of Duo's head. The side, for he did not have the nerve to look at him, then he would see the bruise.

'Cathy, we made some strict rules. No boyfriends in the storage closet.' He joked and Duo could FEEL the intensity of his gaze lessen.

'Heero, this isn't my Boyfriend! This is Duo, my friend whom I told you about?'

'Oh yeah! I remember you. I'll tell you, I never forget a braid when I see one.' He joked again, probably because he noticed Duo's mood was as low as a striptease would go for a hundred bucks.

He finally pulled himself together and turned his head towards Heero. Smiling at him. The poor jokes did made him feel a bit better. But what he saw made him feel like flying. Heero still stood in the same position, but only now he noticed his clothing that, once again, made him look like a god, or an angel, that fell from the heavens above. He wore the same tight jeans, this time a black, skintight tanktop and over it a sand coloured button-up shirt, open. The shirt concealed some of his perfect figure but he still looked amazing. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he once again wondered where his other tattoos would be and how he looked naked. God, why was he acting like a little schoolgirl!

Cat first looked at Duo, then at Heero and then at Duo again before she smirked and said: 'Did someone call me? I better go check up front.'

No one had called, she just looked for an excuse to leave the two of them alone.

As soon as she left alone, Heero fully entered and took her seat in front of Duo. Grabbing the ice and holding it against Duo's cheek like Cat had done.

'Got beaten up, ne?'

Heero didn't gave him the pity-look and Duo wondered why he was suddenly disappointed. He hated that look! But he couldn't help but wonder if Heero didn't care about his bruises that much, not enough to give him the look.

'Yeah, pretty badly.' He said softly. Lost in the blue sapphire eyes that were so close to his now. So close. Their faces were barely a feet away from each other.

'Yeah, I know how that feels.' Heero said with a sigh and adjusted his hold on the ice. He was just as absorbed into holding it like he had been into tattooing that guys arm when Duo saw him for the first time.

'You do?'

'Yeah. When I was young I took a lot of hits. No I don't get them, I give them.'

Duo raised his eyebrow.

Heero laughed 'don't worry, I don't go around beating people into oblivion for the kick of it! I mean that I've learned to defend myself instead of falling to the ground and curling into a tight ball, trying to protect my head and chest.'

Exactly the same as Duo had done last night. But his back still wasn't happy with that move.

Heero sighed 'You'd just gonna have to bear it. You should have put some ice on it sooner.' He stood up and put the ice back in the freezer before he left the small room he turned around and said seriously: 'Don't forget Duo. Fight back the next time.'

Maybe he will.

'And!' Cat curiously asked as she happened to be unneeded up front exactly when their conversation ended.

'What do you mean 'And?'?' Duo asked and grinned 'Of course we kissed and i didn't want to have sex immediately but he changed my mind so... you know... Sorry about the spots on the wall though.'

She immediately turned around and looked at the wall Duo had nodded to. She frowned 'I don't see any spots.'

Duo sighed 'You really think that we had sex! God Cat! You Pervert!'

'Ah! It's Miss Pervert to you boy.' She warned and smiled, then blushed 'I didn't really believe you.'

' 'Course you didn't.' He gave her a pat on the shoulder 'Wow... unbelievable how much better I feel.'

'I told you!' she called excitedly, 'You guys are a match made in heaven!'

'Or one made in Hell.' Duo stood up. 'Can't you close the shop a bit sooner. I want to get out.'

'Sorry Duo, you have to wait for an hour. I can't close with so many people waiting.'

'I understand.' He sighed and he could feel her give him the pity-look again. But he asked for it, no point in blaming it on her.

'You just stay here, I don't want to have you disturbing customers.' She said with a grin and left the room.

Only god knows how he stayed in that boring room for a whole hour without so much even thinking about how bored he was. It was front page news for someone like him. Finally Cat opened the door and he could see that the chairs were all empty. He smiled and stretched his arms and legs when he got up. Frankie entered the room to grab his broom. Duo vaguely noted he took three. One for himself, one for him, for whom was the other. Cat had made it clear she was no maid and refused to even look at the broom as she always organised the little administration they did after a day.

But he was soon to find out as he saw the third standing in the middle of the 'tattoo-room' between the chairs. He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth and took the broom from Frankie. Duo could only catch the last half of his sentence: '-okayyyy, because Cat practically begged me.'

Cat begged him? The lights went on in Duo's head. She had begged him to stay for more bonding between Heero and him! That bitch, where was she, he had to slowly torture her to death. He didn't want Heero around when half of his face was blue and he groaned with every movement he made because of the aching in his body. He tried to tell her just that by only using his eyes but apparently she didn't get it. For she didn't run away in fear, screaming for help.

'Gee Heero, that's so kind of you to help.' She said mockingly, while giving a fuming Duo a wink. 'Why now? On this day?' She continued, waiting for him to say: Because I love Duo so much and I want to get to know him better!

Unfortunately, that wasn't what he said.

'I would've helped before if you had just asked me.'

'Yeah sure.' Cat retorted, rolling dramatically with her eyes.

'It's true!' He protested with a smile and Duo felt his heart smelt. Could anyone be cuter or more perfect? ... Of course not! It was a rhetorical question, you're not supposed to answer it!

Duo shook his head and continued cleaning. But once in a while he stole a glance in Heero's direction. Again he had that intense look on his face. He dared to bet Heero was a perfectionist. He shook his head again when he wondered if he had the same intense look on his face while making love. He raised his eyebrow when Heero looked at him, smiling. 'What?'

'Why do you shake your head so much? Fleas?'

'Anything more to say mister King of Comedy?' He said sarcastically, but Heero misunderstood the sarcasm and backed away.

'Take it easy, I was just joking, no need to chew my arm off.'

After that they weren't even within ten feet of each other and didn't talk as they pretended to be absorbed into the task of scrubbing the floors, wiping the chairs and replacing interments.

'Good job men.' Cat barked in the end as a General of an army. 'give me twenty and then hit the showers.'

'That's not funny Cat.' Frankie said dryly.

She rolled her eyes 'Whatever. If you pansies are done we can hit the road.'

Duo thought she meant dropping everyone off at home for it was getting quite late but they ended up in a new night club between sweaty moving bodies as they tried to reach the bar.

Finally getting there cat ordered: 'Three beers and a..' She fell silent and turned towards Duo. Her eyes asking: what do you want kid?

'What do you expect me to say? 'A coke please'?' He turned to the barman and thought for a while 'A Martini, dry.'

'Coming right up.'

Cat and Frankie looked a bit more then mildly surprised but he didn't want them to think he was some kind of twenty one year old baby who never had a strong drink. Okay, so he never in his life DID have an alcoholic drink, but how bad could it be?

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Damn Duo, you're wasted.' Heero commented, struggling a bit to drag Duo to car. For some reason Cat had insisted HE carried Duo, instead of Frankie. But carrying him was near impossible for he was a good five inches shorter and not as strong as he looked.

If Duo would have been conscious enough to notice he had his arm around Heero's shoulders and Heero's arm around his waist he would have been drooling. But he was totally lost.

'Hey! Howsare you dsoing?' He slurred to a stranger passing them by. The man gave Duo an angry look and tightened the hold on his girlfriend.

'Duo, why didn't you tell us you never had a drink in your life? Then we would have stopped you when you went for your tenth martini.' Cat asked, though knowing it was futile. Duo would never be able to answer her question in the state he was in.

Heero all but threw him into the car, glad to have that weight off his shoulders.

'Damn Heero, didn't knew you were sucha wussy.' Frankie said as he sat Duo in the seat, upright and strapped him in.

'We can't drop him off at home like this. His father will beat the crap out of him.'

Heero looked at cat, shocked. 'His father did that?' He asked and pointed at the bruise.

'That and more.'

'So, what are we gonna do with him?'

'Ask him what he wants himself?' Frankie suggested but he got looks from his friends that clearly said: And how much did you drink tonight?

'I'll take him home with me.'

**... who will take him home? Only one way to find out, read the next chapter... as soon as I wrote it --' **

**Crimson Waterfall**

**PS: I am dying for reviews! Please, put me out of my misery! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 5**

Oh damn, his head hurt. He cupped the back of his head in his hand. He opened his eyes. Ouchie. It felt like the bright light was trying to burn his eyes out! He closed them again and lay back down in the bed. Wait a minute... A bed? Something wasn't quite right here, he didn't even remember GOING to bed.

His eyes flared open and he shot upright at the memory of last night. He groaned as his brain protested against the fast move and intake of bright sunlight. But that was all vain. He could not believe how stupid he was last night. He was SO embarrassed! He didn't remember much of the whole ordeal but he did remember getting really drunk and acting all goofy against strangers, but also against his friends. Oh no... what will Heero think of him after this! He'll think that he is just some weak baby that is still in the progress of learning to deal with caffeine, let alone alcohol!

'Hey gorgeous.'

He whipped his head around. Ouw.

Catherine smiled at him and gently approuched the bed, sitting down. Still smiling. She gave him a beer.

'A beer?' He asked as he took the bottle from her. He didn't even want to THINK about alcohol. It made him do funny stuff. Actually, it wasn't even funny, just stupid.

'A beer and lots of water. That's the remedy.'

He eyed the bottle and then her. 'You sure? You don't just want to get me drunk so you can snap some shots of me dancing in my underwear?'

'As much as a turn off that would be. No. Just drink it, wussy.'

He took a sip but didn't want to drink anymore. He sighed and Cat noticed his mood dropped a few degrees.

'What is it?'

'That's probably what Heero thinks of me. A Wussy.'

Cat rolled her eyes dramatically and took the bottle of beer, replacing it with a bottle of water. 'If you ask me-'

'Which I wasn't.' He drank the water gratefully.

'Like I said: If you ask me you guys would make a hot couple. You just have to put some time in it.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. And some love and devotion.' He said in his best imitation of Dr. Phill. 'what topic is next? The birds and the bees?'

She pushed him while she laughed 'You really are hopeless, you know that?'

He opened his mouth to say something but Cat had beaten him to the push, hushing him.'...'

'Don't go smart on me Maxie.'

He rolled his eyes, imitating Cat's move. He thought she had finally given up on calling him Max, but some habits die hard. She was the living proof of that.

'How did Heero react to my... behaviour?' He asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know.

'Duo, stop it! Stop being so insecure!'

'What did he say!' He all but yelled, looking desperately at her, giving her his best of the best puppy eyes. No one could say no to his puppy eyes!

'No.'

Ah! That sadistic bitch!

He jumped on her and they rolled off the bed onto the carpeted floor. He tried to hold her down but she showed more resistance then he had expected as she put up a fight. Trying to push him off with her legs. At the end, when he had pinned her down and she could move none of her limbs she tried to bite him but to no avail.

'What did he say!' He demanded. He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and struggled again. But she wasn't going anywhere. And now, for his secret weapon. She brought her hands together so that he could pin them down using only one hand, while his other ventured lower, to her stomach and her side.

'Ah! Duo stop!' She screamed.

Duo laughed and continued.

Cat writhed beneath him and tried to push him off more then ever. Her hard laughter must have been heard throughout the building as she couldn't contain herself when he tickled her to death.

Very childish move and he knew that. But it always worked on his sister (back in the days he had yet to find out she was sent by the devil) so why wouldn't it work on her?

'Okay! Hahahahahahahaha! Okay, okay! Have mercy! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!'

He stopped and she slowly calmed down again. When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her expectantly. 'He thought it was stupid of you to take those drinks just to impress us.'

He raised his eyebrow.

She raised hers.

'That's all?'

She nodded.

His hand came closer to her side again 'You sure?'

Afraid of being tickled almost to death once again she just nodded. It really was all he had said.

'Why do you think he didn't took me home with him?'

Cat rolled her eyes 'Like anything exciting could have happened when you were in that state of mind.'

He eyeballed her for a moment before he climbed off, giving her back her freedom. Once again she was right. He couldn't even remember what had happened after he took his fifth glass. And he KNEW he had more then five. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been acting, all that just to look older, tougher. But one thing was for sure, he will never be tough. If he was he wouldn't ran away from his father, with his tail between his legs, leaving his mom all on her own. If he was tough, he would fight back the next time, like Heero had told him. But he knew for sure his fist will never connect with ANY part of his fathers body.

'Duo? Hello-o? anybody home?' She waved her hand in front of his face. 'If you really want to know, and you didn't hear this from me...' She came closer to him and looked serious despite the tickle attack only a few moments ago. 'Heero doesn't handle drunken men very well...' She said.

But Duo didn't understand what she meant with that. So he asked. But Cat sighed and backed out of it, saying he should forget what she just told him. But he couldn't, he couldn't forget. What could she possibly have meant with that? That Heero takes advantage of drunken men? Or that drunken men take advantage of Heero? Or that he doesn't know how to take care of drunken men? Argh! His head will explode with curiosity! First the mystery tattoo that is on a private part of his body and now this! "Heero doesn't handle drunken men very well."

'Just forget what I said, it came out all wrong and it wasn't mine to tell. Just forget it.' Looking guilty she stood up and left the room throwing a: Breakfast is ready, over her shoulder.

But now Duo was even more curious. He was born curious! And he was going to find out what she meant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Oh Duo!' His mother rushed towards him and took him in her arms, squeezing tightly. She hid her face between his neck and shoulder in his unbound hair and sobbed. He sighed and embraced her lightly.

'We were so worried.' She managed to say.

'Who is we?' He asked, as he wasn't willing to believe that his father was worried about him. His car wasn't even in the driveway so he must have gone to work like it was a normal day. Maybe better then a normal day for he gay son was missing. Maybe dead.

'Me and your father of course!' She exclaimed, but even she knew she was lying at that moment. She was there at two am when her husband went to bed, unworried.

'Father? Worried? About me! Ha! Wouldn't that be a sight!'

'Duo!' she warned. Probably afraid that he will hear them. Then there would be hell to pay.

'I was with some friends, no need to worry.' He said with a smile. He knew that with that comment said and his cheeky grin on his face she will think he had some hot and sweaty sex last night. Well, let her believe whatever she wanted to believe. It sure was better for his reputation then that she knew he got so drunk he couldn't even spell his own name!

'Duo.'

Duo looked up, he was halfway up the stairs, his sister stood at the top, looking down at him. Usually she looked down ON him. He gave her and angry glare and climbed up the other half walking straight passed her to his room.

'I reckon you were with hot-tattoo-guy?' She asked as she followed him. But not for long as she found his bedroom door slammed in her face.

He heard her grunt and her angry steps down the hall. No way he was going to let that serpent get anywhere near him. He let himself fall down on his bed. His head still hurt but the ibuprofen Cat gave him really started to kick in as it was now nothing more then a faint throb.

He sighed, he was a little less anxious today to get to the shop. He was afraid of how Heero will react. IF he was at the shop again. This time he will make sure not to be there to early. He wasn't the type of guy to confront his problems when it came to the boys he loved. Yes, loved. He was in head over heels.

A knock on his door stopped his musings. The door opened and there was his mother, with the portable phone in her hand. 'Quatre.' She simply said. She gave him the phone.

Duo waited for her to leave the room before he put the phone to his ear. 'Hey Quat.'

'Duo! Hey!'

'Hi.' He didn't really feel like talking to him. He couldn't even call Qautre his official friends, they haven't seen each other for so long, not without Trowa being there as well. Now what did he want? 'What is it?'

'I thought it would be fun to hang out tonight.' Quatre said as enthusiastic as ever. Clearly not being able to sense how totally not interested Duo was.

'Sorry Quat, I already have plans with... other friends.' Mwhu! That's how it feels to be dumped by your best friend! Okay, so he was overreacting. So what?

'Oh... Well, can't i tag along with you? I'd love to meet you're other friends!'

'They're not your type of people.' He said dryly, but slowly he was beginning to feel guilty.

'Those people from the tattoo-shop?'

Duo's jaw dropped to the floor. How... how did he know!

'You know the girl at the 'reception'? Catherine bloom?'

'Yeah.'

'She is Trowa's stepsister! Isn't that a coincidence!' He yelled excitedly.

Yippy yay yey. What was Trowa, the Godfather! Was there ANYONE in this friggin' city he didn't have a connection with! A mental picture of Trowa dressed, acting and talking like the Godfather from the movie almost made him laugh. Almost.

'She is a nice girl. I'd love to come with you, if you don't mind.'

How could he say no to that without sounding like an asshole?

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'I thought about taking a tattoo but I was always afraid of how much it would hurt. I heard terrible stories about the pain and diseases you can get from used needles, like AIDS. Did I already tell you how beautiful your eyes are?'

'... about ten times.'

Duo rolled his eyes as he watched Quatre totally flirt with Heero from afar. Cat had kindly begged the Japanese man to help them out with cleaning again and from the moment Quatre walked in he had been plastered to the gorgeous male. It made Duo furious. Quatre knew how much he liked Heero! He knew it! Quatre already had a boyfriend why was he trying to steal Heero from him! Revenge? Revenge for not calling him for so long? He looked questionably at Quatre and raised his eyebrow. Nah! Quatre is so cotton candy sweet he can't even think about something like that!

'what's with the sour look Duo?'

He turned around and sighed. Cat raised her eyebrow and then looked at Quatre who was plastering himself on Heero. 'Gee, couldn't you have warned us about that guy? He has been sucking up to Heero for the last two hours.'

'Gee, I haven't noticed.' Duo said sarcastically.

'Why aren't you putting up a fight?'

'Because he is my best friend.'

'That ain't stopping him.' She pointed at Quatre.

'You're right!' Duo balled his fist, encouraging him for the last time before walking up to Heero and all but pushing Quatre away. 'Hey Heero, I wanted to apologise for my ridiculous behaviour from last night.' He said shyly, giving his best innocent look.

Heero smiled and Duo felt his legs turning into jelly. 'That's okay Duo, it didn't make you less attractive.'

Wha-wha-what! Did he just said what Duo thought he had just said! His mouth fell open. Even wider when he noticed the flirtatious look in Heero's eyes.

He was shocked as Heero lay his hand on his chest, just as casual as you please, but a touch like this was all but casual for Duo, he had never been touched like this, especially not by someone he hardly knew.

'Try to stay sober next time. I'm sure you're more interesting then.' He removed the hand from Duo's chest and Duo had a hard time keeping in the whimper that almost passed his lips.

Heero walked over to Catherine, apparently to say goodbye, for after that he grabbed his coat and left the shop.

Duo searched for Quatre and found him hanging around another tattoo-artist. Not nearly as pretty as Heero, but then again, Quatre settled with Trowa. He laughed out loud but stopped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

'Hmm, you're temperature seems normal though.' Cat said with a grin.

'Hahaha, doctor.' He looked dreamily out of the window.

'I reckon you had a short but enjowable conversation with Lover-Boy?'

'Enjoyable! Did you not see how he touched me? He laid his hand on my chest! Don't tell me he did that with you to.'

'If he did I would charge him for sexual harassment!' She said with anger and Duo laughed. He couldn't even imagine that a touch from heero could be unwanted.

'Oh my god you are in love! Stay out of my way, it might be contagious.' Cat pushed passed him to Quatre, she picked up a needle along the way and pretended she was about to tattoo his arm. Quatre's face turned deadly white and he scurried away. Ending up hiding himself behind Duo's tall form. 'She is Crazy!' He exclaimed, looking cautiously over Duo's shoulder. The sight of Cat, holding up the needle, grinning like an evil maniac made him hide again.

'Whatever Quat.' He walked away leaving Quatre in the open, but he quickly folowed Duo to the wardrobe. They grabbed their coats and left the shop. Duo had wanted to stay longer, but decided to drop off Quatre first, otherwise the boy will never go, even though he almost wet his pants because of Cat's joke. He guessed Cat and Frankie didn't really like the somewhat obnoxious boy **(1)**.

'I'm sorry Duo.' Quatre apologised after five minutes of walking in total silence.

'About what?'

'Don't tell me you didn't notice me flirting with Heero.'

'Didn't notice.' Sarcasm was dripping thickly from his voice, making Quatre, somehow, feel even worse.

'I am so sorry, but if you feel better, he didn't respond to my flirting.'

Okay, so that was about the moment that he exploded. 'No Quatre! That DOESN'T make me feel better! Well... maybe a little, but that's beside the point! You flirted with a guy you KNEW I liked! You tried to steal him!'

'But-'

'Please, don't speak! I feel like strangling you already!'

A few moments of silence passed before Duo continued his raging.

'God Quatre! That you can pull such a foul stunt! Learned that from Trowa! Huh! I never complained about that guy and gave you ALL the time you guys needed! But geez... I thought we were best friends and you just left me to rot in the gutter. I know having a Gay relationship is hard in our families, believe me, I know, but that doesn't mean you should dump all your friends...'

Quatre looked guiltily at the ground 'You're right, and I'm sorry. But if you only took the time to understand how I feel about trowa, then maybe you would understand!'

Duo turned towards Quatre, fire burning in his eyes 'You think I don't understand? You think I don't understand what love is? Tell you what Quatre! I Do know love. I know love, I know, hate, I know sadness, rejection, remorse, anger, loneliness, I know them all! It is YOU who doesn't understand. If you would you would have NEVER flirted with Heero!' With that he ran off, leaving his once best friend standing in the middle of the street, looking down at the ground, silently shedding tears. Now he also knew sadness, rejection, remorse and loneliness.

(1) Can you believe it! Quatre? Obnoxious? Yeah right. Whatever floats your boat CW!

Aww... I begin to pity Duo a bit. Am I really that evil? To make his whole life fall apart? Duo's father would be proud of me, that's for sure.

But I think I'll go easy on him in the next chapter. Maybe with some Heero goodiness! (yes, I know this is not an existing word -.-')

I guess it's no front-page news but: Review!

Sappy postcard greeting from Crimson Waterfall!


	6. Chapter 6

Tainted for life 

**Chapter 6**

**I have to warn you, there will be some sex in this chapter and some more violence...**

**Duo's father shows what a bastard he REALLY is. I have to warn you, I did exaggerate a bit to make it dramatic... sorry... -.-'**

**Another warning: Short chapter**

He was a walking contradiction. Now that he looked back on it, he felt guilty for screaming at Quatre, but on the other hand he was still so angry with him that it felt good. It was strange, it was confusing. And he hated it. It was now almost four am and he didn't sleep one minute. He had been staring at the ceiling the entire night. Thinking about whether to call Quatre or not. Maybe he should be strong and ignore the blonde boy, so that Quatre will think twice the next time before he starts flirting with HIS object of affection. But that was just the way Quatre was, he had known it from the start. Quatre was a born flirter. He flirted with everyone around him without even noticing. It made him even more angry, to think that things always came so easy with Quatre. He wasn't shy and had no fear (socially speaking) he just stepped up to people and started talking like they had been friends forever. While it took Duo ages to encourage himself to talk to a stranger.

He shook his head, thinking of all the downsides of his friendship with Quatre wasn't going to get him to sleep. Not at all.

But sadly he couldn't get it out of his head resulting in him not sleeping on all night, which became a bad habit lately.

He sat in his room, watching his reflection in the mirror. The intensity of the colour of his bruise had lessened but it was still visible.

He didn't dare to get out of his room. His mother and sister were out shopping, so he was left alone at the mercy of his father. And his father had no mercy. He hopefully jumped up when the doorbell rang and lay his ear against his door to try and hear who is was. With a bit of luck it was one of dads colleagues begging him to come to work. He listened to the sound of his fathers footsteps nearing the door. The sound of the door unlocking and opening and his father grunting in disapproval. Maybe it was Cat! A soft voice spoke but he could not hear whom it wads and what the person asked. But he did hear his fathers answer.

'No, Duo isn't home at the moment.'

Now suddenly furious and bold he through the door open and stomped down the stairs. 'Actually, I AM.' He growled and his father gave him an angry look and then threw a disgusting look in the direction of the door, taking a step back.

As Duo neared the door he inwardly gasped as he recognised the perfect human being standing in the doorway. Heero.

He all but drooled when he took in his long legs and slim hips clad in tight leather pants and the red, sleeveless, turtleneck left nothing to the imagination. But he also felt a bit dismay, Heero looked so utterly gay even his father was able to notice. He must be thinking this was the 'faggot' he had been visiting every day. Getting his brains fucked out. He swallowed nervously and his legs threatened to turn into jelly when Heero flashed him a bright smile.

'Heero! Wha-what are you doing here?' Duo asked shakily.

'Visiting you.' Heero sweetly said. Stepping forward, into the house.

'Uhm... Why?' Duo asked. Feeling quite uncomfortable under the angry stare of his father, who tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his arms folded in front of his chest. Sighing once in a while to show his dismay.

'Please come in.' Duo said, with as much courage as he could muster.

Heero msiled and stepped in further, standing dangerously close to Duo. So close Duo could feel the heat coming from his delicious body. He felt like sticking his tongue down the boys throat there and then. Maybe he would have if his father wasn't still there.

'Come on, let's go upstairs.' He suggested. Making his father think they were about to have sex was better then staying there.

He could feel his fathers eyes boring a whole into his back as they climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room. Heero immediately sat down on the bed, like he was at home. Not that he minded. He had many dreams about Heero sitting down on his bed. But in his dreams he started to slowly undress himself and seductively sucked on his index finger, waiting for Duo to shed his clothes and join him.

'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I already told you, I came to visit you.'

'But... WHY? Why so sudden, I mean, it's not like we're the best of friends.'

'We're not?'

Duo swallowed as he say the seductive look in Heero's eyes. God, this was tempting, Heero sitting there on his bed, looking hot as ever. Duo gasped as Heero grabbed his hips and pulled him towards the bed. He blushed a bright red when his crotch was straight in front of Heero's face. Being that close, Heero must've noticed his erection by now. The erection he got from thinking about his wet dream. He swallowed loudly as Heero looked up and smirked and pushed the hem of his shirt up with his nose. Goosebumps spread across his skin and he felt his legs get weaker and weaker. What the fuck was happening between them? Was Heero just sitting on the couch this afternoon and suddenly thought: "Let's go to Duo's place to fuck"?

He giggled very unmasculine as Heero's tongue darted out to lick his abdomen.

'Oh god...' He let out shakily as Heero brought his hands up to push his shirt further upwards and continued licking his stomach, which fluttered under the ticklish ministrations of Heero's tongue. He laughed as Heero dipped his tongue into his belly-button.

After a few blissful second Heero slowly lay back on bed, taking Duo with him.

Now lying on top of Heero, he felt a little more bold and let his own hands wonder over the sculptured body beneath him. He kissed Heero's begging lips, immediately pushed his tongue past them into the moist cavern.

Heero's moans gave him more and more courage and he pushed Heero's T-shirt up to his chest, stroking his abdomen and teasing his erect nipples. He could feel Heero smile against his lips and pulled back to study his face for a moment. All thoughts flew from his mind and he closed his eyes in bliss as Heero suddenly started massaging his erection through his jeans. He didn't know how or why Heero was doing all these things to him, but he sure didn't mind, and pondering over it was the last thing on his 'To Do' list.

He moaned in utter pleasure as Heero squeezed harder, then removed his hands and pushed his own hips up, grinding their erections together.

'Oh god.' He whispered almost reaching orgasm at that moment. The tight confines of his jeans were almost painful. Heero continued to drive him crazy with ultimate pleasure, both moaning loudly enjoying themselves to the point where it should be illegal. And apparently it was.

His bedroom door was opened with much force and angry footsteps neared the bed, a heavy voice yelled something. But Duo was to dazed to realise what was going on. But his state of mind soon happened when two forceful hands around his waist pulled him off Heero and threw him on the carpeted floor, next to the king size bed.

He opened his eyes in shock and saw his father, fuming with anger, forcefully grabbing Heero's wrist and pulling him up and off the bed. Heero lost his balance and fell to his knees in front of Duo's father who spat in his face, disgusted with him. Heero averted his eyes while Maxwell screamed: 'Also eager to suck me off! You filthy faggot I'll teach you to keep your dirty hands off my son!' He brought his other hand to Heero's hand, which he was still holding and pushed Heero's fingers so far back that they broke.

Duo winced and cried as he heard them snap loudly and heard Heero's anguished cry of pain.

He scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards his father, his face wet with tears. Why was he doing this! Had he lost his mind! He hit his father on the back of his head as hard as he could but the tall man was unaffected and threw his son off with a simple swipe of his arm. After getting rid of them he dragged Heero out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

'It's your fault my son is gay! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!'

Heero cried and tried to free his hand from Maxwell's grip that was strong enough to completely lift him off the ground.

Heero looked down worriedly. They were at the top of the stairs and he had the feeling he knew how Duo's father was planning on getting him downstairs. 'Let me go!' He kicked the man against his legs, aiming for his crotch, but he had no time for that. Duo's father let go and he was sent falling down the hard marble stairs. Groaning his fall finally came to an end. His entire body ached, the lust that was surging through his veins only moments ago was replaced with adrenaline that gave him the strength to get the Hell out of that house. He gave Duo one sorrowful look before he left.

Duo stood in his doorway, looking at the front door in shock. What... what had just happened...? He slowly turned his head towards his father and swallowed, trembling.

'Get into your room!' The older man barked.

He obeyed, to shocked to do anything else. Carefully he sat down on his bed and heard his father lock the door from outside. Now, he really was locked up into his own house... more then ever. He couldn't stop thinking about Heero and he couldn't get the sound of his fingers breaking out of his hand. He held his own right hand against his chest as they tingled at the thought of how it must feel.

There was no way he was staying in this house!

... I'll let you be the judge...


	7. Chapter 7

**There was some confusion about the last chapter, but most lose ends will be knotted together in this one so don't worry!**

**PS: Wow! I can't believe it! 70 review on Tainted for life! I feel so proud!**

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 7**

Duo yelped softly when he almost sent himself falling down two stories. Carefully he freed his foot from the branches of the tree that grew in front of his bedroom window. The large willow enveloped him with the flexible end of it's branches making it hard for him to climb down.

Duo peeked down, at the gravel far beneath him. That would be a nasty fall.

'Don't look down. Don't look down...' He repeated the mantra over and over again while cautiously and silently climbing down. He could only start breathing easy when his feet met steady ground. He sighed in relief and looked back at his bedroom window for the last time. He had spent the last hour in his room, crying over what just happened. It was wasted time, he should have thought about escaping sooner, but something kept him there. He was sure it had to do with his mother, who also never had the nerve to leave his father for good, though she was extremely long at the mall now. Suspiciously long even. Frowning he shook the thought out of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about, like Heero. Where had he gone? To the hospital or to the tattoo-shop? He decided to head for the tattoo-shop, if Heero didn't go there he could at least inform Cat and Frankie. As silent as possible he walked around the house to the front gate. He became nervous when he realised he had to go past the large window of his fathers office and his father was in that room without a doubt. He plastered himself to the wall and carefully looked around the corner through the window. He saw his father, sitting in his office chair, his back towards the window, his feet propped on his desk. This would be an easy escape if not for the mirror, hanging on the wall opposite of the window. If he walked past it, his father would see his reflection in the mirror. Now he might be fast, but his father was a true athlete, he couldn't guaranty his own safety if his father noticed him. He sighed again, gathering more courage and then took another peek. This time scanning the room. He gasped as the liquor cabinet was plundered, empty bottles and shattered crystal lying on the ground. Did he drink before, or after he attacked Heero?

On his hands and knees he crawled over the gravel. It was still risky, as he had to go round the rose bushes that grew right under the window. Halfway he dared to look up and gasped as he saw his fathers face in the reflection of the mirror. For a moment, he thought the man was staring straight back at him, but it was just a trick of the light. His eyes were close, his head hanging to the side. He was fast a sleep.

Relieved, he stood up and brushed the dirt of his now sore knees. He searched through his his pockets and soon fished out the keys of the Jaguar. He was about to get in the car when he thought better of it. If his father gave it up as stolen, the police would be hot on his tail. He'd better take the bus.

After a ride of five minutes he was kicked out of the bus because he had no ticket and had to walk the distanced still left. When he finally reached his destination he groaned in the defeat when he read the letter on the glass door: Closed due to emergency. No doubt Heero's fingers were that emergency.

Why in the world did he feel guilty? Wasn't this all Heero's fault? If he hadn't jumped on him his father would have never broken his fingers! At least that's what he kept telling to himself while walking to the hospital, trying to block out the immense feeling of guilt that suddenly flooded him now that the adrenaline of his escape left his body.

'Hello, I'm looking for Heero Yuy?'

The frigid woman behind the desk looked him up and down, her face sour. 'Only derect family can visit the patient.' She strictly said, making Duo's blood boil.

'But I am his brother!' He lied. Thank god he wasn't though, otherwise their actions later that day would be labelled as incest.

The woman rolled her eyes 'I've heard that one before. According to my record you, as Heero's brother, should be dead and buried.'

Duo cast his eyes to the floor, he was busted. The nurse told him to patiently wait in the waiting room and guided him to an uncomfortable green plastic chair. But he couldn't sit still, so he stood up and started pacing the room, earning angry glances from other people waiting to hear about their loved ones. But he himself could not believe that they could sit there quietly while one of their family members is being treated.

He flinched when suddenly something started buzzing and singing in his pants. He giggled nervously when he realised it was his cellphone. He picked it up, talking in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't disturb the others any more then he already had.

'Duo? Is that you? Where are you?'

'Mom?' He frowned hearing her worried and distressed voice.

'I'm at home, the police is here as well I heard all about what happened!' She said fast though she was out of breath.

'What? How do you know!' He walked outside when people started staring at him again. Geez, like he was having sex in the church or something.

'Some Yuy boy filed a complaint! They're arresting your father!'

He smiled slightly when he could detect a somewhat happy and relieved tone buried under the worried one. 'Thank god!'

It was silent on the other side of the line. He wondered why. Then: 'Where are you?'

'I'm at the hospital, waiting to hear about Heero. The one who filed the complaint.'

His mother sighed and from the long silence he could determine she was thinking. 'I'm coming over, me and your sister.'

He didn't quite wanted Heero to be here, but how could he say no? This was his mother for crying out loud! She had been mistreated by her husband for many years and now he was finally arrested after ruining some young boys life. The last thing she needed was him explaining colourfully how he felt about Hilde now.

'Sure, okay, see you in five.' Sighing he hung up and sat down again, feeling somewhat calmer.

Five minutes later his mother arrived together with his sister and they sat down, waiting in silence for someone to call them. To report on Heero's condition.

'what is taking so long! It are only his fingers!' Hilde complained, tapping her foot.

Duo shot her a glare that could kill 'Shut up Hilde! Heero is an artist, to him his fingers are just as important as his heart!' He felt like strangling her, but his mother, sitting between him and Hilde lay a hushing hand on his leg, calming him down and ordering him to be quiet.

He fisted his pants while he nervously continued waiting. Hilde's presence was not soothing him.

'Mister Maxwell?' The nurse he had spoken to earlier walked into the waiting room, searching him. When her eyes fell on him she gave him a fake smile 'If you would please come with me, I'll show you to Heero's room.'

Duo nodded and sighed in relief. His mother also rose, wanting to come too.

'Mom, please... let me go alone please...'

She nodded and sat back down again elbowing her daughter when she said something mean about homosexuals and their sexdrive.

He followed the nurse down the hall and she held the door to the examination room open for him.

Entering, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Heero was sitting upright, instead of the lying, pale figure he had imagined while sitting in the waiting room.

'Duo.' Heero smiled, glad to see him.

'Are you okay?' Duo immediately rushed to his side and checked him. His hand was bandaged, the fingers separated from each other. His ankle was also in white bandage and there was a large white patch on his forehead, the patch was not large enough to cover the entire, bloody, scrape wound.

'I am so sorry...' He carefully grabbed Heero's left hand, the unbroken one, as if he was made from breakable china. He looked up, surprised as Heero's right hand came up to cover his.

'It's okay Duo... I did it on purpose.'

Duo's eyes widened in shock and he let go of the hand. 'You what!'

Heero looked the other way, sorry and pained 'Cat told me what your father did to you. I couldn't sit back and wait for him to really do some damage! So... I came over to lure him out, so that the police would have hard proof to arrest him for.' Heero confessed, his eyes begging Duo to understand. But all Duo felt was hurt. The kiss, the near 'love making' in his room had all been an act? An act to make his father angry? He frowned. His father could have killed them! Heero didn't know half how dangerous his father was!

'Duo?'

'I'm sorry I just...' He took a step back. Never in his life did he knew his heart could clench so painfully.

'I'm not finished.' Heero stated softly, reaching out his hand and placing it under Duo's chin, making him look at him.

Great, more heart breaking confessions? Duo thought as he waited for Heero to continue. The shy smile suddenly appearing on the smaller boys face confused him. The smile lightened up his face and warmed his eyes.

'That... about you father? ... that's not all Cat told me.'

Oh god... what else did she say? He swallowed a lump in his throat as he waited anxiously. Got, why wasn't Heero just straight (no pun intended) with it! It felt like some GameShow where there were always long silences before there was said if the answer given by the contestant was right or wrong, to add suspense.

'She also told me... about your feelings for me?'

'That bitch!' He shot out without thinking. When he realised what he had said he clasped his hand over his mouth. Surprised, he looked up as he heard Heero's sweet laughter. 'What's so funny?'

'That we were both so stupid that we didn't realise our feelings for each other.'

Duo gaped. Did he just say that? 'You mean... you... me... uh...'

'From the first moment I laid my eyes on you.' Heero said with a smirk and then pulled him closer, connecting their lips together.

Duo felt his head become light and his legs turning into jelly as Heero passionately kissed him. He could not believe that this terrible horror story had a happy ending! This was to perfect to be true. Think, what was wrong? What made this ending not so perfect? He tried and tried, but it was so hard to think with Heero's tongue in his mouth!

He slowly parted from Heero, but didn't stray far, their lips almost touching. 'But... what about your hand? Your work? Your art!' He looked down at Heero's bandaged hand.

Heero smiled and lifted his left hand up, wiggling it in front of Duo's questioning face. 'Pay attention silly boy! ... I'm left handed!'

**Short chapter I know –ducks her head because someone throws a chair at her head- Geez, no need to get violent! **

This sure was a happy chapter, Duo's dad being arrested, Heero turning out to be fine... hmmm, what can I do to make things go wrong in the next... –ducks again-


	8. Chapter 8

Wait. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why it did it, but putting all the chapters in one was not the plan! Stupid fucked up computer... Rrrrr

Tainted for life

Chapter 8

Duo stared up ahead with mixed feelings. The past few days he had felt like he had been riding the rollercoaster, with all it's twists and turns, non stop. The nights were sleepless, for every time he closed his eyes bloody mental pictures made him shiver and he just could not keep them closed. So instead he just stared at the door of his hotel room.

He looked to his left, where his family sat. Hilde, looking coldly up ahead. Thus far he had not been able to read her. Did she act this cold because she hated her father, or because she hated them, her brother and mother, for suing him. Then again, Duo could not blame her, Hilde had always been blind to the world, she didn't even notice what was going on in their own house.

Next to Hilde sat his grandmother, silently sobbing into a tissue, his aunt, from Duo's mother's side, sat next to the old woman. Trying to comfort her while she herself was also shocked.

More of his family member, al from his mothers side, had came. To support them in these horrible times.

He looked to the front again. To the judge and the council, who all listened to his mother's heartbreaking stories as she was on the witness stand. He had long stopped listening. It was just to much. Two night ago his mother had come to his hotel room and already told him the entire story, not wanting her son to hear it in court. She had told him about the beating, that had been going on since not long after he was born. She had told him about the therapy his father took, but that it only made him more angry. She told him she tried to run away, taking him and Hilde with her, when they where still young, but he tracked her down and lured her back 'home' with empty promises she should have never believed. Since then, she was a captive in her own home.

His father sat on the Defendant side, looking coldly at his mother. It didn't make it easier for her to tell her story and once in a while she had to stop and take a deep breath to hold down the sobs.

He felt his own tears welling up. Hurt and anger, but also guilt. Who sues his own father! What had he done! But at the same time, it felt like he hadn't done enough. Everyday he had came to this court for the many trials, with his skin looking pale and his hair a mess, he had wanted to fly over to his father and hurt him as much as he hurt his mother and he.

He flinched as a hand came to lie on his leg. He looked to his right, where Heero sat. The smaller man smiled reassuringly. His blue eyes said that all will be alright. He was grateful Heero had decided to come with him to New York for his fathers trial. He and Cat and Frankie, who called him twice a day, were a great support. The best friends he could wish for. Though he wasn't sure if Heero was just a friend, or more. After that day in the hospital they just fell back into their friendly behaviour, aside from these intimate moments.

He took a deep breath and looked back to the front again. He looked at his father, who didn't even seem to listen to what the judge had to say.  
He hated that man.

'- With that I declare the Defendant Guilty of all complaints: Continuous physical and verbal Ill-treatment of Helen Rose and Duo Maxwell. Beating, locking up and disparage. And guilty on physical abuse on Heero Yuy. With the power that the law gives me, I sentence you for seventeen years in jail and intense therapy.' The judge rose and so did all the others in the court. Two guards came up to his father, immediately cuffing him. His father did nothing, he was just a mindless zombie, being taken away. He gave Duo one last pleading look, but he will not fall for that.

Just to annoy him he wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He didn't know how Heero would react to it, but the look his father gave him... for the first time getting that look felt good. Because he knew that for all those seventeen harsh years, he would be thinking of that moment, when he had kissed Heero.

His father was quick to look away. Red, either with anger or shame.

He got a hug from all his family members who were here today and they congratulated him like it was his birthday. He decided to stay silent, he did not want to cause an argument, but he also could not except their congratulations. This was not a festive day.

His mother did the same. She had a sad, tormented look in her eyes as she watched her ex-husband go. Maybe it was a festive day. To Duo it felt like new years eve. He left one life behind, to go the next. But he wondered how much better it would be.

'Duo?'

'Door's open, come in.' He called from where he lay on his freshly made hotel bed. He put away the book he was reading and looked up as his mother came to sit on the edge of the two-person bed. Her shoulders were slumped and she had dark circles under her eyes. This trial had been sucking up all their energy. Duo could see it in her eyes, but also in his own. The dullness and the ugly black circles. He was just silent as he watched her. He noticed some grey hairs and lines on her face he did not remember from before. She looked more miserable now then she ever did.

'We got everything.' She silently said.

He nodded, he already knew. They got the house, the car and fifty percent of the multibillion dollar company his father owned.

She looked back at him, with the same sad, tormented, look. She swallowed. 'I don't want it... I don't want the house. I don't want the cars. I don't want the company.' She admitted. 'All I want is a new life. Don't you agree?'

Duo nodded. She was so right. He could not stand that house. Every time he came downstairs his father would be there in the hallway, to see where he was going. Even though they had a butler, his father always opened the door. During dinner he would sit at the head of the table and occasionally look up to see if everything was how he wanted it. His father ruled that house and everything in it and he still did, even though he wasn't there.

'I want to sell our part of the company. That will bring us enough money to last more then one lifetime.'

He just nodded, absentmindedly as he stared at the sheets on the other side of the bed. 'We will move to a smaller home, no maids, no butlers, no cooks.'

He nodded again. He wanted that, he wanted a new life. And he wanted... he wanted Heero. Now that his father was gone he could finally be with Heero. He just hoped Heero wasn't lying about his feelings for him. That would break his heart more then anything. He reminded himself that he had to talk to said object of affection.

'Do you agree?'

He nodded eagerly and he wanted her to go away so that he could call Heero and ask him to come to his room. He wanted, needed, to know where their relationship stood.

'... I'll make the arrangements... I missed you.' She bent over to lightly kiss his forehead, something she used to do when he was little.

He had missed her too.

He wanted to call Heero but it felt like a load was off his shoulders. A very heavy load. All he wanted to do was sleep. His mothers voice was so comforting. She described the house where they would live. She had already seen it and it was perfect for them. She talked about the interior and sometimes asked him simple yes or no questions but he didn't answer, way to tired.

While she described his room he dreamed of how Heero and he will lie on the bed, with black sating sheets, she said, his favourites. While she described the house with herself, Duo and Hilde (die bitch! Die!) in it, he mentally added Heero. Even though his mom said 'small' he knew she wouldn't want anything smaller then a mansion and maybe... maybe they'd have a spare room left, for Heero. Oh how he prayed his perfect life would soon be so much more then his mother told him while he leaned against her, with her petting his head.

Too bad he fell asleep before she said the next sentence. If he was awake, he would have protested, but now he was oblivious...

'A new home, a new life, far, far away from our old one.'

Crimson Waterfalls twin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Crimson Waterfall you fucking bitch! Do not DARE to make this a non-happy-ending story! CW: grin  
Twin: Now what is that look supposed to mean! You evil bitch!  
CW: silences the other part of her split personality. This chapter has been sitting in my computer for a very long time and i though I should finally reveal it to the public. I'll try to write another chapter tonight to go with it, but I do have somewhere to be tonight (winks) and I have lots and lots of work for tomorrow... and monday... and tuesday... In either case, if it is not up within the next two hours... don't hold your breath for it. Please understand, I like to finish school graduated... instead of dropping out...

Well, It's been a while since I updated, you should really tell me what you think of it and most importantly, what you want to happen! Remember, I might be a bitch, but I still listen to my readers!

PS: (no I am not done yet) I've been working on two stories, well, more like one and a half and I hope this is not too much to ask for but I just want to know if I should do something with it. Here is the summary for one:  
AU Five boys live scattered across the globe. But for some reason they all end up in America, where they meet and become best friends. But they all still bear the secrets they took with them from their home country. Would it tear them apart?  
Angsty huh? I'm not gonna tell you more, you know me, I dig mystery. Tell me: Should I give it a try or just kill myself?

Okay and the other story... well I don't really have a plot for it yet, but I'll think of something. But, as a teaser, what do you all think of Heero being half french?  
(I don't know why but it just sounds so sexy and perfect!)

Yes, now I am done. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm... though I am offically stuck with all my stories, I'm gonna give it try... Why? Because I'm absolutely bored out of my mind...**

**... i have no life...**

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 9**

PS: Fantasy or reality: I'm sorry for the confusion this might have caused cuz i posted this chapter before only with a little addition that wasn't my intention. When I have an idea, or a good sentence I always write it down and I had an alternative story for what was supposed to happed but I changed it into this. In either case, I forgotten that those ideas were at the end of this chapetr, so I posted them by accident as well. I fixed my mistake as soon as possible but for those who have read it anyway: THAT was SO NOT what I meant to do ; ) I can be so stupid at times. FORGET what you read! Please?

KNOCK KNOCK

'It's open.' Duo absentmindly called. He sat on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest while he was reading a book. Or at least he was trying to, he found it hard to concentrate after all that had happened recently. They were still in New York, to handle the last few things and busy selling half of what his father worked so hard for to build up. Though he and his family might resent it, other companies were happy to buy. He never realised just how much his father business was worth... he just hoped he was seeing it, how his company was being ripped apart...

He looked up to find his mother standing next to the bed, looking at him with a kind smile. He closed the book and put it away, it wasn't like it had captivated him anyway.

Seeing that he was making time for her she sat down and now Duo noticed the stash of photo's she was holding in her hand. He was curious to find out what was on them.

'What's that?'

She frowned but then realised he was talking about the photo's. She handed him the stash. 'I was doing some home shopping. If you like it.. this one if ours...'

Duo gasped as he saw the picture of what must have been the most beautiful and perfect house he had every seen. The first picture was taken from the end of the long driveway and showed the entire house from the front. It wasn't as large as their previous house, but still big, mansion-like, but this one had a huge garden with beautiful blossom flowers and trees around it. The house was made out of dark bricks, white windowstills, a black/grey roof, three stories high... one corner of the house was ivy-grown, the plant trying to make it's way further up. He fond it hard to imagine such a house in a pretty densly populated area, but he didn't even dare to question it. It was beutiful. The next pictures were those from the backside of the house, the rest of the huge garden, with pool and a large poolhouse! More pictures showed the undecorated inside, the large hall with white tiles, the large livingroom and kitchen with dark wooden floors, white walls, a study, a bathroom, a normal, wooden staircase this time that led upstairs to find another large bathroom, three large rooms and a huge balconey connected.

'Mom...' He didn't know what to say. He knew he should've been just as happy with a small and ugly house, as long as they were free, but he could so perfectly picture him sleeping in one of those... preferably with Heero. Their family dining at the dinner table, preferably with Heero and without Hilde...

'I'm glad you like it.' She said with a small smile, stroking his long hair, which was unbraided for the time being.

'I love it... I can't believe you found a house so perfect...' He sighed comfortably as she continued stroking his hair, he smiled as he felt her separate the hair in three parts and started to braid it. When done, she took the band that held together her own hair, out and used it to tie Duo's. Now her brown came loose from her ever-lasting knot. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her with her hair down...

'What were you doing?'

'Reading.' He lied, he was fantasizing about Heero.

'Liar.' She said with a gentle voice.

He locked at her with shocked eyes, how did she do that?

'Do you miss him?'

Duo shurgged, he knew she was talking about Heero, who had to leave yesterday because they needed him back at the shop. He wasn't happy to see him leave in times when he liked having him by his side (always) and especially now, when he was so insecure about their relationship. 'Yeah...' he finally answered honestly, he guessed it was okay for her to know that he got a little more than attached to him.

'I'm sure he misses you too.'

Duo chuckled, feeling a little stupid as he confessed: 'When he left I said I would call him, of course only after the plane departured did I realise I didn't have his phonenumber... and he doesn't have mine.'

'You two are more then just friends, aren't you?'

Duo shrugged, looking away 'I don't really know. We did kiss...' He admitted softly, hoping that she would understand and not mind talking about his homosexuality... they have never really talked about it, since his father had banned that word out of the house.

'Maybe it's better this way.' She gave him a comforting kiss on his forehead and left before he had the time to question what she meant with that. He watched her leave and then turned his attention back to the photo's of the house, which she had left with him. He suddenly got this knot in his stomach. He still had to deal with Hilde, she was his sister after all, and even though he hated her guts, he'd have to live with her, since it wasn't wise to leave mom. She needed their support.

He cringed as he thought back of what his mother had told about the way his father treated him. Too bad he didn't get the deathsentence, he would've loved seeing him in that chair... But maybe that would be just an easy way out, now he had many long years to mentally torture himself in a small cell. The downside was that he would be free... one day far from here, but it didn't matter how long, one day he would be free. Who knows what he'll do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hilde?' After knocking, but receiving no answer he had tried the door and it had been unlocked, so he stepped inside the hotelroom of his sister. He found her sitting at the edge of the bed, mindlessly watching tv, her eyes dull, her hair a mess and he noticed she wore the same clothing as she did two days ago, during the last trial. She better not feel sorry for that man whom they had once called their father!

'Hilde?' He softly repeated, gently sitting down on the bed as well, about four feet away from her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and merely kept staring at the screen.

'Are you okay?' He questioned, leaning forward, trying to make out her face.

She suddenly whipped her head in his direction, looking at him almost with the eyes of a mad man. 'Don't act as if you care about me.' She snapped, before facing the tv again.

Duo roleld his eyes, angry with her. 'Don'try to play the victim with me, it might work with your friends, but me and mom have been through more shit then you.' He snapped. He then let out an angry sigh and looked around. Her suitcase was open, but unpacked, dirty clothing was lying about. Surprised he fixed his attention back on his sister as he heard her sobbing brokenly, her back shaking and she brought her hands up to cover her face from sight as she leaned forward. For some reason, call it build-in-sympathy-for-siblings, he felt sorry for her. Carefully he came closer to her, till he was sitting a foot away from her. He reached out his hand and lay it on her trembling back. When she didn't swat it away he softly rubbed her back in a comforting motion, though he really didn't feel as sorry for her as he should. How could he after all? After all she put him through, she should be thankful that he even wanted to touch her. That he even bothered to be a comfort.

He pulled back, startled as she suddenly came up right, looking at him with red and teary eyes.

'I'm sorry!' She said, her lip quivering. 'I'm sorry... I was so jealous of you! It had always been clear that dad loved you more than me, he didn't even notice me! And when... when you came out... I just... I saw my chance... I just wanted him to love me too!'

With a sigh Duo rose from the bed, with a needy look she begged him to stay.

'Please, I know that's no excuse... but just believe me when I say I'm sorry... please?'

Duo shook his head, closing his eyes, he clenched his fists at his side. 'You blamed me for all you did wrong, you lured him out and then diverted the anger at me, you rat me out, you were mean to me... You didn't do that to gain dad's love, you did it to satisfy your perverted mind! He loved you more from the moment I told him... you could've at least had the dignity to be a sister... intead of a bitch.' He knew his words were cruel, but she had tortured him for many years. This was nothing compared to how he had suffered. She just assumed that if she cried a bit and begged for forgiveness that she would immediately get it? Did she expect him to fall into her arms? He gave her one last glare before leaving the room, closing the door to shut out the sound of her sobs. His heart clenched and he was angry with himself for making her cry, but he was too angry with her to care at the moment. They'd talk later, and they'd settle for a silent, distant, companionship. Cause that was all he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'That wasn't really nice of you.' His mother commented over breakfast.

They were sitting in the restaurant of the hotel at a neatly set table, just the two of them... Hilde didn't show up, no matter how much his mother had begged and pried.

'Well, what she did to me wasn't really nice either.' He stubbornly said, taking another bite of his omelet.

'Yes, but you are the bigger brother, I expected more maturity from you.'

Duo rolled his eyes 'I'm only one year older then she is.'

His mother sighed, but said no more and they continued to eat quietly till Duo couldn't take it anymore.

'So, at what time does the plane leave?' He said, mouthful of egg.

'Six o'clock, we should be there at five.'

'Okay, then I'd better pack my bags after breakfast...'

The smalltalk was over again and silence reigned, much to Duo's dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A hectic few hours later found him sitting in the plane that would bring him back home, back to Heero. He felt like such a schoolgirl for missing the Japansese boys presence even only after two days, but he did. Maybe it was because they still had some unsolved business...

When he had been packing his bags, he was surprised when Hilde had suddenly walked into his room and without any pardon or a word said she started to help him clean up after giving him a small sad smile. He had just stared at her in awe for a moment as she picked up one of his shirts from the ground and folded it to put it back in suitcase. They had cleaned up in total silence. A comfortable silence. She had shocked him so much that he thusfar still hadn't spoken to her about it. Now he was sitting in the seat next to the window and looking outside at the earth they were flying over, cities were nothing but grey spots on the suface.

His mother had told him that she had called his uncle back home yesterday and he would arrange that all of their belongings would be brought to their new home, so that they didn't need to worry about that. The first half hour into the flight they had spent talking about how they could decorate the house. Now they were about an hour up in the air and Duo knew they would land soon. The flight to new york he had clocked at 75 mintes.

His fingers tapped on the armrest in the rythm of the music he was listening to as he looked outside, the sun was slowly setting, creating a beautiful lightshow which he couldn't tear his eyes away from as the sky was coloured in first orange and red and then in pink and purple hues.

'Beautiful...' He whispered.

'Did you say anything honey?'

He took took off his headphones, he had heard her say something, but didn't understand. 'What did you say?'

She smiled 'I asked if you said something.'

'Nothing important.' He shrugged, looking back outside. 'Just admiring the view.'

His mother leaned over him so that she too could look out the window. They watched together in silence till the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the sky was now dark blue. He couldn't see the moon, it must be on the other side, but he could make out millions of stars as it was a clear night.Absentmindedly he looked at his watch and he frowned, he shook his wrist, as if that would change the time on his watch. If he should believe it, they were on the plane for 105 minutes by now. Where they taking a detour? What was going on?

A knot in his stomach, which he always had when he predicted something bad was gonna happen, appeared. Thusfar the knot had never been wrong. The last time he felt it as strongly as now was two years ago, just before he went to bed, the next morning he found Whiskers, his cat, lying dead on the road. She was run over by a car... He didn't feel comfortable remembering that.

'Why haven't we landed yet?' He questioned.

His mother lay down the magazine she had been reading on her lap and gave him a strange look. 'Well, because it's further away.'

Duo could feel his heart starting to pound and his airpipe seemed to narrow, causing less oxygen to be transported to his lungs, so he breather faster.

'What do you mean? What is further away?' Oh god... the stupid knot...

'Our new home of course!' She said with a smile, she kissed his forehead and then returned to her magazine.

Duo averted his eyes back outside and he tried to calm himself down using the exercises his physiotherapist had taught him. While doing that all kind of questiones raced through his mind, almost causing him to black out as he couldn't stop hyperventilating.

'Duo? Duo, honey are you okay?'

He barely registered the worried voice of his mother, he continued looking outside, he was breathing so fast now his lungs didn't even have the time to take in the oxygen.

'Duo? Excuse me, miss!' His mother called for the help of the flight attendant.

Oh god, where was she taking him! Where was this new home? Canada, Europe, Brazille? He'll never see Heero again... Oh no! Heero! He didn't even have his phonenumber to explain it all to him! What must he, Cat and Frankie be thinking if he never came home?

'Duo! Duo!'

'Duo?'

The two voices of Hilde and his mother just made it through to his mind before all went black and the last thing he felt was bumping his head against the inside wall of the plane as he blacked out.

**Hmmm... This is actually not all that bad for someone who has a writersblock the size of... well, something big, that's for sure.**

**Need feedback!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Crimson Waterfall**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another update! I'm nearing the end of this story so enjoy it!**

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 10**

'Oh' he groaned, he didn't even know his head could possibly hurt this much. Keeping his eyes closed he brought a hand up to touch his head, there was a large bump there. He groaned again and with all his might tried to open his eyes. One at a time he cracked them open to find a concerned face hovering over him, it was his mother. What happened? He tried to think but it was so hard with his head pounding like this! When did he bump himself anyway?

He searched through his memory, they went to New York, for the trial of his father, he said goodbye to Heero, he talked to his mother, he tried to talk to his sister, then... she helped him packing...? Then it all flooded back to him, causing his eyes to widen and his body to shoot up straight, his head pounded protestingly but he ignored it. He took in his surroundings. Another hotelroom, but not the one in New York, also, there was no sound of angry traffic outside, while the window was wide open. Where were they?

'Duo, sweetie are you okay?'

He slowly turned towards her, giving her a wide eyes look. 'Where are we?' He whispered. He saw her come closer and bury one of her hands in his thick hair, the other came up to carress his cheek.

'We're in a hotel... a few miles out of Los Angeles.'

His breath hitched as his mind supplied a mental map of America. They had travelled to the other side of the country! No! She couldn't do this to him! He felt himself panicking again, just like on the plane, she pulled him into a hug, if he had the energy he would push her off, he didn't feel like having her arms wrapped around him right now.

'The flight attendant said you passed out because of the altitude... but I knew it wasn't that...' She mumbled softly into his hair and then kissed the top of his head.

'Is this... Is this where we are going to live?'

She shook her head 'We have a few more miles to travel by car to reach our new home.'

'But... But why so far away?' He asked with the voice of a small child that lost it's teddybear.

'I needed to get away, far away from all the... pain. I thought you felt the same.'

Slowly he pushed her away and stared at the ground as he knew he wouldn't want to see her heartbroken face. Los Angelos... He was thousands and thousands of miles away from home... away from Heero, away from Quatre, away from Cat, away from Frankie. She couldn't just expect him to start all over again in life! He rose quickly but reached for the bed as support as he got lightheaded.

'Honey, you should take it easy, you've been out for five hours.'

'Take it easy! Hos can I take it easy! How! You... You kidnapped me!'

'Duo... no...' She tried to calm him down but this time he wasn't gentle while pushing her away.

'Yes! I am over eighteen and you didn't tell me where we were going!'

'I did say it would be far away...'

'NO YOU DIDN'T!' Then something dawned to him and he returned her teary puppy stare with his own crazy look 'You are just like dad, aren't you! You think that if you can keep me away from Heero, I'll like girls again!'

'Duo!' She looked sincerely shocked 'How can you say that?'

He was crying by now, he needed to scream at her, yell, he was so lost he could have hit her if it all became to much. But in the back of his mind he kept remembering how fragile she was, he could say nothing mean to her, that bothered him. Sometimes you just need to yell at your mother. But he couldn't... But she took him away! He buried his hands in his hair, his legs trembled as it took all his effort to keep standing up. The emotions were draining him. All the bad feelings he had ever felt crashed right onto him like he was standing under a waterfall. He remembered the pain of all of his fathers beating, the pain he felt verey time he looked in his mother eyes, the anger whenever Hilde blamed him, the anger and sadness for losing Quatre ever since he got a new boyfriend. To top it all came the loss of his friends and maybe even the loss of 'The One'. What he felt when he was with Heero... it was so... he couldn't describe it but he just wanted more of that feeling!

'Oh Duo... I'm so sorry...'

This time he didn't push her away as she stepped closer and gently wrapped her thin arms around his trembling body, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still cranky, still angry, still heartbroken he now sat in the backseat of an expensive black car watching the scenery roll by like a film. They had been in the damned car for over three hours now and they had two more to go to reach the nice, but small neighbourhood in which he was going to spent the rest of his miserable and lonely life. The car was new and he smelled new. The penetrant smell sickened him, even with the window rolled down in was overwhelming.

His mother was behind the steeringwheel, his sister sat next to her in the passengers seat listening to the soft music of the radio.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, forcing the tears back as he was done crying. He had cried enough to last a lifetime...

The atmosphere was tense, Hilde obviously knew SOMETHING happened between him and mom, but she didn't knew exactly. His mother still felt guilty, she was jumpy and would sometimes loose focus. He heard of people dying in carcrashes because the driver was losing focus...

He himself was seething with anger, it ran through his veins and boiled his blood to the point where he could literally feel it tingling. He yawned, even though he had been out for a good five hours, he had never been this tired. Maybe it was because he was tired of life? He snorted, his father was locked away! This should be a happy time!

'There's a café not far from here.' Hilde commented. Duo hadn't even notcied she was studying the map. 'Wanna make a stop?'

His mother didn't respond so she shifted in her seat so that she could look back at Duo, who was mindlessly leaning his head on the windowstill of the car door, his bangs whipping in the wind, causing him to squint his eyes. She waited, all she got was an uninterested shrug.

'Aren't you hungry?' she questioned, remembering he also didn't ate breakfast that morning when he woke up.

He shurgged again.

Hilde sighed and turned back to their mother. 'What do you think mom?'

'We'll just keep on driving. The sooner we get there the better.' She said.

Hilde shrugged and folded the map, laying it on her lap.

They drove and drove till Duo noticed that the trees at the side of the rode no longer belonged to the small woods they passed but were planted as they all stood straight and about five meters apart from each other. He lifted his head and stuck his head outside to look up front, they were at the edge of the forest, wild large trees still in the landscape. Up ahead, at the end of the long straight road they had been driven, was a small neighbourhood. He counted no more then eleven houses. Not the place to make many friends. The huge houses were surrounded by large gardens and expensive cars stood parked in the driveway. This was the neighbourhood of the filthy rich kids and still the house they used to live in was bigger, he mused.

'Here we are.' His mother said unenthousiastically and the car stopped inf ront of the house he had seen on the pictures. The pictures he had looked at many times. Oh, how perfect it would have been if it was a few thousand miles east.

He climbed out, keeping his eyes on the house. His mother and sister got out as well and grabbed the three suitcases out of the trunk.

He frowned as he saw the door open. He hadn't exoected that after his uncle had dropped off his belongings, that he would stay, but he did. The old but still handsome man walked up to his sister to give her a tight hug and a kiss.

'Welcome home.' He said to her and then grabbed Hilde, also kissing her. He stopped in front of Duo, noticing the gloomy mood. He lay his hands on his shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. 'It's gonna be okay.' He simply said and then also pulled him into a hug.

After that he walked them to the house, at the door step he made a small ceremony out of giving his mother the keys to the house. It made her chuckle. Duo couldn't deny that the chuckle warmed his heart. He knew he was doing the right thing, by staying with her. He could go back, he could live with Quatre, Quatre's parents didn't mind, but he couldn't leave his mother and sister here. Especially his mother. She needed him. So he was doing the right thing... even though it was shattering his heart...

The house was huge, but sounde dhollow as it was unfurnished. He looked around, he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Though it wasn't only furniture this house was missing. He blushed and looked away as he remembered the dream he had about Heero and him making out in the pool, that could be seen through the large windows in the livingroom, even though it lay behind trees and bushes. Just like the poolhouse, which could be barely seen.

He noticed the large boxes that were in the livingroom, their belongings... It was going to be a pain dragging those up the stairs.

His Uncle, André, showed them around, just as excited about the hosue as they were, though their gloomy mood did not allow them to show it.

They drank tea in the sunny backyard and after three hours his uncle rose, preparing to leave.

'You can sleep here.' His mother asked, wanting to keep him here as he was always able to lighten the mood.

He shook his head sadly. 'If I go back to the city now, I can catch the first plane back tomorrow. I'm sorry, but Gracy's ballet recital, I really can't miss it.'

His mother nodded, understanding that he couldn't miss such and important event in the life of his seven year old daughter.

They kissed goodbye and watched him leave in the cab they had called for half an hour earlier.

They were just about to close the front door after seeing him off when a jogger passed by and said hello to them, jogging up to their door.

It was a young woman, she was thin, due to all the jogging probably. Her blonde hair was held in a ponytail, she had large, kind green eyes. Her vest and leggings were matching, both the same colour pink. Despite the pink she looked nice though.

She reached out her hand and his mother shook it.

'Hello, I'm Amanda Greene, welcome to the neighbourhood.' She said friendly.

'Thank you. I am Helen Rose, this is my son Duo and my daughter Hilde.' She gestured at her children. Duo couldn't help but give a said smile as he noticed she used her own last name again.

'Why don't you all come over for dinner tonight?'

Helen sighed sorrowfully 'I'm sorry, I don't want to offend you but this is not the right time. We have a lot to deal with.'

Amanda looked compassionate and nodded 'That's okay, I understand. Well, if you ever need anything I live right across the street.' She pointed at the blue house, 'We all know each other in this neighbourhood, so please, feel free to stop by whenever you want.'

'Thank you.'

Amanda waved them goodbye and jogged across the street then entered her own house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had devided the rooms, Duo got a large room that looked out on the front. He used to worry about the noice of tarffic but in this neighbourhood that didn't seem a problem. It was a large room, with large and much windows and even a giant walk in closet. But also the rooms of his mother and sister had one, but still.

They all settled for a silent companionship as they went shopping the next day, and boy did they shop! They all got a large, king size bed, they bought paint, lamps, a dinner table, couches, funiture and decoration over the course of two weeks. Of course his mother wanted the furniture to be perfect as well so she wasn't hurrying. Theyw ere so budy atht Duo even found that he sometimes forgot about home while they were dragging boxes through the house. They all did it themselves, no hired men, his mother had probably done that on purpose for some bonding, sicne it meant they'd have to work together a lot. It seemed to work, if only a little.

When everything was bought the neighbourhood was happy to help. Duo found that they were all kind people, especially Amanda, who, even though you'd never guessed as you look at her young body, had giving life to four children, the oldest was twenty five, the youngest was ten. Her husband had made a fortune with his company, which he sold when they had enough money to last six lifetimes. He wanted to be with his colourful family.

The people next door to the right was an older couple. But she was nice, a little Martha Stuwart like as you could always come over to borrow sugar.

The people to the left were a young couple with strange names: Zechs and Noin Merquise. But they were fun to hang around with, weird sense of humor but, depsite his mood, they almost made him laugh.

Everybody was so kind and happy to help it brought tears to his eyes at night as he lay in his nearly finished room. He loved those people, after spending only one and a half months with them. They felt like family, they ate together in the garden after a long day of hard work and he couldn't help feeling guilty for almost being truly happy without Heero and Quatre there with him.

After two months, in record speed, the house was completely finished. Painted, furnished and decorated. In the livingroom that blended with the dinning room and the open kitchen lay white marble. They chosen black, modern leather couches, dark wooden tables, white chairs at the dinner table. The kitchen cabinets were white, the counter was black and sparkled. The large windows had see through curtains. On the walls hung small collections of family photo's. Instead of putting them all in albums his mother picked the nicest to hang on the wallm since their family was so far away and they wouldn't see them very often.

He had felt a bit radical decorating his own room. The walls were now red, they looked good. He had chosen the same curtains as downstairs, not wanting to obscure the view. He had a large bed with red satin sheets, on the floor lay white carpet. His mother had suggested wood but he hated the feeling of a cold floor underhis feet when getting out of bed. He had a large desk with state of the art computer and expensive leather chair. His room was so large there was even room for a small white couch with red and black pillows that stood in front of his flat screen tv. It was the room any teenagers would want.

On the wall, behind the desk hung two large pictures. One of him and Quatre, the best one he had of the two of them and the most recent. He had wrapped one arm around the blonde's shoulders and they were smiling from ear to ear. The other picture was, sadly, the only one he had of Cat, Frankie and Heero. They were all standing in front of the tatooshop. Frankie stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, Cat was casualy leaning againt him, they were both smiling warmly. Heero in his turn had one arm wrapped around Cats shoulders the other arm was wrapped around Duo's shoulders. He didn't laugh like the other, he had a small smile on his lips and his eyes spoke more then Shakespeare could have ever said.

Currently Duo was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at said pictures with a forlorn look. He flinched as the door was suddenly opened. Hilde stepped in. Their relationship had gotten better and he allowed her to come near, he still didn't like or trust her, but theywere getting along.

She flopped down next to him, following his gaze. She sighed. 'Mom wants to know if you have eaten already.'

'I did.' He lied.

'She's worried. I am too. You're not eating well.'

'How would you feel if you had to leave your loved ones behind?' He muttered absentminedly.

Hilde snorted 'In case you have forgotten I had to leave my friends as well. But the people here are so much nicer! You can make new friends!'

Duo shurgged, not interested in their freidnship. At least, not enough to rise from the bed and go over to them. He was content to just sit there for the rest of his life.

'They didn't even call. Don't you think that's strange?'

'They don't have my number.'

She snorted again. 'What about the phonebook?'

He whipped his head around and glared at her 'They are probably looking for the wrong name in the wrong state!' He snapped. He was now registered as Duo Rose. In the phonebook: D. Rose. In the state California. His friends were looking for D. Maxwell, in South Carolina.

'Why don't you call them? You have Quatre's number, right?'

'Don't you think i tried already! The number no longer exists!'

Guilty and intimiated she walked away and closed the door softly behind her.

**PS: I have absolutely no idea if there are any neighbourhoods like this one a few miles away from Los Angeles. So don't email me about it. **

**I think (keyword: think) that the next chapter will be up soon since it's, in my country, right now eleven thirty in the morning and I have the entire day to write and I'm in a writing mood! Whether that's a good thing, I don't know... ; )**

**Crimson Waterfall**


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you it would be soon.**

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 11**

A housewarming party. Usually you'd have both old friends and new friends coming over to celebrate the new house. Now, there were only new 'friends' as the old ones were out of reach. His mother had prepared a barbecue, since it was beautiful weather. The pople had eaten their fill and were now dancing and having an overall good times. She had prepared the poolhouse for the party, with two large table with with snacks and drinks. Duo sat in said poolhouse, on the white couch that stood in the centre of the small livingroom, looking at the table and people stopping by to grab a bite. He was just mindlessly staring at them. He hadn't eaten himself, but he wasn't hungry. A?t least, he didn't feel like he was hungry, now growling of the stomach. And the empty feeling was located in his heart, not his stomach. He ran a hand through his hair as casual as you please, rolling his eyes at himself for being so over dramatic. He was pathetic, really. What did he leave behind anyway? A friend that couldn't find time for him. A lover that wasn't even a lover, what DID he have with Heero? The last kiss they shared was a mere peck on the cheek as he left New York a week before Duo had left.

He looked to the side when he felt the couch yield as someone else plopped down beside him. It was zechs, with his long platinum blonde hair. He used to wear it loose, but now he had it in a ponytail, to keep it from annoying him. He took a sip of his drink and then turned towards the sad American next to him.

'What's wrong kid?' He asked, genuinely concerned.

'Nothing you would know of.'

Zechs smiled 'I know more then I let on, kid. C'mon, you know you can tell me anything.'

'I just miss my friends, that's all.'

'Ah see, I told you I knew more then you thought. Noin and i had to leave many friends behind as well when we moved here. But we made new friends. These are good, kind people Duo. Have some fun!'

'It's ah... It's not only that... I fell in love back home...'

'Oh... Had to leave her behind? That's tough, sorry Duo.' He patted his thigh in a friendly gesture. Duo was no longer ashamed of his homosexuality, but he didn't feel like informing Zechs, he didn't want to make a scene at his mothers house warming party.

Noticing that he could do nothing to lighten Duo's mood Zechs left to mingle with the rest.

After a while of sulking he was being pulled onto the dancefloor by Ai, which was her nick name (artifical intelligence) her real name was Aileen, she was Amanda's third child, twenty years old. A real party animal. Fun to be with but Duo feared she had an eye on him. Feelings he could never return.

'Come on Duo! Show us your moves!' She called out, dancing herself, arms in the air, hips swaying in the rythm of the music.

'I'm sorry Ai, I'm not in the mood.' He shook his head and left the dance floor. Ai was surprised, but not bothered as she found a new dance partner quite fast. Maybe she didn't had an eye on him? Not really caring he walked into the house, nobody even noticed his departure as he was, moments ago, just sitting on the couch like a zombie. He climbed up the stairs, to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at the pictures again on the far wall. After a while he fixed his eyes on Heero. Who looked too good. He wore his low riding jeans again, with a white button-up. White just looked so good on his flawless golden skin...

With a tortured groan he fell back onto the bed. He hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep till he woke up, he didn't know how long after, by the sound of the phone ringing. It took a while to get his body to move and once out of bed he hurried to his mothers room, where the closest phone was located. He jumped onto the bed, crawling over it to the other side to grab the black phone that lay on her white nightstand.

'Duo Ma-Duo Rose.' He corrected himself.

'Duo? Duo Maxwell? Is that you?'

'Quatre?' his eyes widened at the sound of his friends voice. He couldn't believe it! Oh my god! He smiled from ear to ear with happiness. This means Heero can get his number as well. That got him thinking, why didn't they call sooner?

'Duo! Oh I'm so glad I finally found you! It was a pain in the ass trying to get your number!'

'Why is your number blocked!'

'We... My dad was being threatened by some lonatic, we had to change it, oh I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you! I miss you so much! What the hell are you doing in California!'

Duo sighed. 'To make a long story short: Mom wanted to just get away from our old life.'

'Oh... I understand, but couldn't you have called us, or told Heero when he was in New York?'

'I didn't knew myself untill I noticed the flight was taking longer then it should...' Duo chuckled at the memory of his passing out. The bump had annoyed for a long week. 'How uh... how are you guys?'

'Well, I visited the shop a lot, we all teamed up together to find you. It uh... Don't think of me as a bad friend but it was Heero's idea.'

Duo's heart fluttered. 'How are they all doing?'

'The shop is doing great, the boss left Cat in charge, he is going to travel around the world. And... h my god you are never going to believe it, Frankie won the lotery! It isn't much, but still, six hundred dollars is always nice!'

Duo chuckled, but it annoyed him that Quatre had skipped Heero, he thought Quatre knew by now that Heero and he were more then... friends, or at least he thought they were more then friends... 'What about Heero?'

'He was very angry very you didn't return and couldn't reach you. I'll tell you that you didn't know about the moving, because.. he kinda thinks you abandoned him...'

Duo groaned, oh no... this was not going good. 'Maybe... can uh, can you give me his number? I really want to talk to him...'

'Sure... but uh, don't you want to know how things are with me?' He asked, though he didn't sound angry or hurt.

Duo laughed 'I'm sorry Quatre! I didn't mean to sound so uninterested. How are things?'

'Well, Trowa and I got a tattoo.'

Duo's eyes bulged out, he could hardly imagine Quatre getting a tattoo!

'Heero tatood us, a sentence on our arms. "to share eternity with the one I love most". Isn't it romantic?'

Duo swallowed, feeling a bit jealous. 'Wow, so, are you getting married or something?'

'No... but what we have... it's serious ya know? I really think Trowa could be the right one.' Quatre said, sounding serious but at the same time a little dreamy.

He was really happy for his half-arabian friend. Really happy. Though he hated to admit it before, Trowa and Quatre made a cute couple.

'How are you doing?'

'Seventeen years, that's what my dad got. And therapy.'

'That's great Duo. But I was aslking how YOU were doing.' Quatre kindly said.

Duo sighed 'I guess I'm okay. We live in a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood... I just really miss you guys...'

'We miss you too Duo, more then you'll ever know... I promise I'll come visit soon, okay?'

'Thanks Quatre. I'm... I'm really sorry for yelling at you... when we had a fight.'

'Duo, stop it, it was my own goddamned fault. If anyone should feel guilty it's me. And I do. What you and Heero have is special, I'm sure of it.'

'Thanks, i love you Quat.'

'I love you too Duo. Bye.'

'Bye...' only after he hung up did he realise Quatre hadn't given him Heero's number. He slapped his forehead, nice move Maxwell, er, Rose...

He shook his head. Duo Rose, that sounded like shit... He walked back to his own room, he could try to find Heero's number. How many Yuy's could there be afterall? He had, thus far, forced himself not to call him, afraid of rejection afraid that if he contacted him it would be even harder to let go. Or maybe he just thought the idea of heero searching his number and calling him himself was so romantic that he wanted to give him more time. He didn't know exactly. But he did know he had to tell Heero how he felt, even though there was a good chance they will never see each other again, Heero had to know that he didn't leave him!

He searched on internet and came up with an adress of H. Yuy that could be his, it was close to where he used to live. He dialed, his heart beating in his throat as he waited for someone to pick up. He found it hard to swallow and his throat went dry. He just hoped Heero wasn't too angry and allowed him to explain everything.

'Hello, This is Heero Yuy-'

'Heero, It's... it's me Duo.' He sighed as he noticed it was the voicemail.

'I'm not home right now, but if you are really desperate for my attention you can leave a message after the beep. Bye.' BEEP

'Hey... Heero, It's me, Duo, remember me?' He chuckled nervously. 'I heard from Quat that we have a lot to talk about. Please call me as soon as you can. I... I love you. Bye.' He swallowed the lum, his heart, in his throat as he hung up. Well, at least he now had his telephone number and he could keep trying till his object of affection picked up. He just hoped he wouldn't come to regret saying that he loved him. Because Heero might hate him for 'abandoning' him.

Okay, i do admit that the reason why he didn't call Heero sooner is pretty weak, but I had to come up with somehting since i realised that it couldn't be that hard to find a Heero Yuy in South Carolina. So I admit that I didn't thought things through enough. But come on! This is fanfiction! Gimme a break...

**C.W.**

**Short chapter i know, I thought I could fix this but... I rather write for another story (which I have yet to post but is going to be one long story so I might not post it at all)**

**I'm sorry if I disppointed you guys but this story just lost my interest... like many others, but I will finish it, hoping you all like it.**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Minathia: They don't live in New York, they just went up there for the trial. I don't remember saying that they lived there, but maybe I did, by accident. I'm too lazy to check but they lived in South Carolina in the beginning. Sorry for the confusion...**

**Don't expect to much from this.**

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 12**

Pretending to eat, but instead just shoving the food on his plate around a bit he sat at the dinner table. Blanketed in uncomfortable silence. The morning after their house warming party, which was a major succes and allowed them to make many new friends. But Duo wasn't at all satisfied. He just wanted to go back. The people here were nice, but he wasn't a very trusty person, it would take many years to establish a bond like he had with Quatre with these people.

'It was a big succes don't you agree?' His mother asked him and his sister, trying to lighten things up.

Duo guessed that Hilde also discovered yesterday that these people were not, yet, their friends. She was just as uncomfortable around them as he was and that was slightly comforting... to know that he wasn't acting like a baby.

Hilde shrugged 'They were nice.'

'Yeah.' Duo agreed unenthousiastically.

'Aileen was looking for you yesterday Duo. Where did you go?'

Duo shrugged 'Up to my room. I got a call from quatre by the way.'

His mother lay down her fork and smiled at him, happy for him 'Oh Duo, that's wonderful! You know, you should invite him to come over once!'

Duo sighed and lay his cutlery down, folding his hands in his lap while staring at the table 'Quatre might be rich, but he can't keep travelling up here...'

'Well, during summer break you can invite him over.' She suggested.

'Nah, he probably wants to spend that time with Trowa. Their serious ya know...' He was happy for them, really, though he still had to admit he envied Trowa for all the attention he got from the blonde. Normally Duo would have been on the receiving end of all of his attention. It was strange, even stranger when they now lived hundreds and hundreds of miles apart...

'Uhm... about school and such... where are we going to college?'

'Where ever you want.'

'South Caroline?'

'Within the state Duo...'

'I want to become a tattoo-artist.' He stated.

His mother looked at him with wide eyes, shocked. 'You... you're serious? This is not just because of that boy, right?'

Duo shrugged 'What if it is? I can go study art or something and polish up my skill. I've always been a pretty good painter.'

'That far different from tattooing someone!'

'I know...'

His mother let out a long suffering sigh and then surrendered 'Fine. If that's really what you want, I won't stop you.'

'What did YOU have in mind for me then?'

'I just think it's going to be even harder to get over Heero when you get the same trade as him. It will always remind you.'

Duo rose from his seat and promptly left the livingroom. He sighed as he heard his mother coming after him. He turned around with an angry glare. She looked sad, beginning for understanding.

'Duo, this is not the right way of dealing with things!'

He rolled his eyes 'I don't want to deal with it. And maybe I don't want to get over Heero.'

'Duo, you've only knew him for a few months and you were never really close!'

'That doesn't mean I don't love him!'

'Well Duo, I also loved your father. But some loves are better left forgotten.' She firmly said.

Duo was fuming now, literally, he was really panting, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, with knuckles turning white as he had to stop himself from lashin out. 'How dare you compare Heero to That Man!' He hissed.

'Well, I'm just saying that just like between me and your father, you two fell in love and got too serious before you even really knew each other! And look where that's got me! I'm just trying to protect you...'

She was right, he knew nothing of Heero. But the things he DID know were no bad things so the Japanese man deserved a little more credit than she was giving him...

'Duo... you'll meet someone else...' She turned back to face Hilde, who had joined them in the white marble hallway 'We all will. Just give it some time...'

He wished he could leave. He wished he could go back. But he couldn't. He realised it, painfully, once again as he saw his mothers eyes will up with tears. But she was wrong to expect them picking up life so soon after all that has happened. Maybe she didn't realsie it, but finding new people to replace the old ones they knew, was not the best way of dealing with things. He muttered an apology for his behaviour and then left the house. Taking deep breaths as he walked away aimlessly. As he stomped away angrily, with his hands deep in his pockets he heard someone catch up with him. But by the sound of it it wasn't his mother or his sister, because he saw them both wearing heels. This person was wearing sneakers. It could be no one else then-

'Aileen.' He muttered as she caught up with him. The girl never wore any other shoes than sneakers. She wasn't really a girly girls with her simple jeans and sweaters. But that what you get when growing up with someone like Seth, her brother, as a rolemodel.

This time she wore simple white sneakers with a thin pink line, faded jeans and a white, long sleeved vest, also with thin pink lines along the sides. Still a girlish eye for detail... The zipper of her vest was pulled down so low her lace pink bra was showing. He shook his head at her ever lasting nonchalance, soemthing that was hard to find elsewhere in this semi-conservative town.

'So, why are you fleeing?' She asked in her ever hyperactive tone. A little bouncy. His mother had deemed it impossible that there was somebody out there with more energy then Duo, he used to be a real bouncy person before his father started to change, but Amanda had done it. She produced the energy ball: Aileen. After spending two months with her decorating their house he found there was nothing that could piss her off.

'I am fleeing because my mother is forcing me to forget about everything I came from.'

'Oh... And that is?'

He stopped and turned to look at her, she just smiled innocently. 'Like I would tell you.'

'C'mon, having someone to talk to about it will really help! Tear down the wall!'

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Of course, she followed him. 'What wall?' He muttered after a while. They had passed the edge of the little village and were now walking on a quite sandy road taking them further and further away.

'The wall you built up around you. I have a wall too ya know, but I let people close tpo me peek behind it.'

'Well, we are not close friends.'

'I know. But we could be.'

'You're trying too hard.'

She frowned and grabbed his elbow, stopping him as she obviously didn't like his tone. She kept smiling though, if only a little curling at the corner of her lips. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Duo shrugged and looked away, a little embarrassed 'That you're flirting with me. You're trying to hard.' He looked funnily at her as she burst out in laughter and playfully punched him.

'Don't flatter yourself!' She called out laughing.

'So... you're not hitting on me?' He was a little surprised.

'No, I am just that... jumpy. It's not your fault really, I'm just hyperactive and it makes people think I like them... in that way. I don't though. Because if I'm really in love with someone, I'm not this jumpy.'

'Oh...' Well, what should he say? He just made a complete fool out of himself!

'So tell me? What's the name of the lover you left behind?'

Duo's jaw dropped and he took his time gaping at her. 'How- how did you know?'

'Just call me psychic.' She turned then around and slowly guided him back to the village, keeping a loose grip on his arm.

They walked in silence and Duo swallowed hard as he felt something bubbling up inside him, lying on the tip of tongue and just wanting to jump out of his mouth in one loud scream.

'I'm gay.' He suddenly blurted out and he frowned at himself for saying that. Wow, he didn't knew that THAT was lying on the tip of his tongue. Curiously he turned to look at Aileen, searching for any form of reaction. Disgust?

'Cool.' She said, overall unaffected by his confession. Why did that bother him?

'You... you don't care?'

'Nope.'

'Why not?'

'I think it's hot. What's better than two cute guys making out?'

He shook his head disbelievingly. This was NOT the reaction he had expected, far from it, but it still fitted Aileen so well that it surprised him even more that he hadn't predicted it. Trust Aileen to be turned on by guys getting it on...

She dropped him off back at his house, he still hadn't felt any better about the whole situation with his mother though, so he really didn't feel like getting in. But he couldn't stay outside till this situation had blown over right, so he had no other option. He peeked inside, almost expecting to see his mother sitting on the marble floor, crying her eyes out, but that, fortunately, wasn't the case. There was no one in the hall. As he creeped in, closing the door softly behind him he could hear her and his sister talking in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes they had used during breakfast. He didn't mean to snoop, but he couldn't help but listen to them talking about him. That his mother knew how hard it must be and how sorry she felt for him. And that she hoped things would turn out in the end. He smiled as she said she'd do anything to make him happy again. The smile disappeared when she added that, despite what she just said, she could never move back to the city they came from. He understood, but that didn't mean he had to agree.

He searched the internet for Quatre's number, but the files kept saying: classified. Making him wonder just how bad things had gotten back there.

'Duo!' His mother called from downstairs.

'Yeah!' He called back.

'Your sister and I are going to get some groceries! Is there something YOU need?'

My life? 'No! Thanks!'

Five minutes later he heard them leave and he couldn't do anything but sigh in relief, grateful to have the place for his own. His mother hadn't left him alone for ONE second since they moved here, it was so annoying. Her efforts to help him get over Heero and forget about Quatre were... infuriating.

He tried Heero's number again, which he had memorised, but again the voicemail picked up. He hung uo before he had a chance to leave a message. He might BE desperate, but he wasn't going to leave a lot of messages to prove that point.

He didn't know how long he had slept. All he knew that he had fallen asleep on his bed and was now awoking by the ringing of the bell at the frontdoor. Quite furiously he might add.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

It kept on going and going! Have some patience! Judging by the ringing, he was sure it was Aileen. He slowly got out of bed, he was in no hurry as she knew she wouldn't leave for another five minutes, she was very persistent.

'I'm coming! Jezus!' He screamed. Apparently his mother and his sister weren't home yet, otherwise his mom would have given him a reprimand for his profanity by now. He slowly made his way down the stairs, the rining had stopped after he had screamed. Shuffling over to the door on his large white socks he took his time unlocking it. He was NOT in the mood for another one of Aileens peptalks. She was a cheerleader, called herself the master of peptalk.

He pulled the door wide open and looked down at the figure on the black marble doorstep. Ready to tell Aileen he was not in the mood. But all words died in his mouths as the shorter frame was not that of a certain Master Of Peptalk.

'Hee-Heero?' All he could do for the next minute was gape at the boy on his doorstep, who looked like he had crossed the country without any sleep to find out why his best friend/future lover left him. Well, maybe because that's what he did. He wore normal jeans, nothing special about them, a red shirt and a dirty army green summercoat over it. A small duffelbag, also olive green, was slung over his shoulder. He stood completely still, staring at Duo like he stared at him.

**Well, atleast I made the things happen that were supposed to happen. No, I won't let it end here. A few more chapter will be coming.**

**Tell me what you think, but all flamers will be burned!**

**;P**

**C.W.**

**PS: Next chapter will be short!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tainted for life**

**Chapter 13**

'Hee-Heero?' All he could do for the next minute was gape at the boy on his doorstep, who looked like he had crossed the country without any sleep to find out why his best friend/future lover left him. Well, maybe because that's what he did. He wore normal jeans, nothing special about them, a red shirt and a dirty army green summercoat over it. A small duffelbag, also olive green, was slung over his shoulder. He stood completely still, staring at Duo like he stared at him.

'I'm sorry Heero.' He blurted, tears coming to his eyes as it really hit him that Heero had traveled thousands of miles just to see him! He felt like becoming all dramatic and mushy, but he tried his best to keep his masculinity and pride. 'I didn't knew we were moving. I never meant to abandon you like that!' He explained, remembering what Quatre had told him.

Heero slowly dropped the bag, it fell onto the marble with a surprisingly soft thud. He stepped closer and Duo almost expected one of those hollywood kisses, all choreographed and practised. Instead, he got something far better. Heero awkwardly walked up to him, eyes large and sad, when they were close to each other the Japanese boy suddenly tightly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Duo, though shocked, found the a little piece of sense and warpped his arms about the smaller young man, rubbing his back up and down. When he heard Heero crying softly, he couldn't help but cry himself as well. He didn't even care that the neighbours across the street were looking out of their windows, staring at them. It all didn't mattered! Heero had come to see him!

Joy overflowed his heart and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a dramatic scene on the doorstep. He gasped as Heero suddenly pulled back, face teary but angry looking, all air was knocked out of his as Heero gave him a hard push against his chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

'How could you do this to me! To us!' He said, referring to everybody else he left behind without any notice of his departure.

'I'm sorry! Heero, I-I wanted to call you but I was so afraid you'd get angry and wouldn't understand!'

'I'm not an idiot! You could have talked to me!'

'Well, THIS is exactly the reaction I feared. So you can't say I was completely wrong!' Duo protested. A smile tugged at his lips as Heero fell silent at that, his shoulders slumping as he let out a long sigh. He looked terrible, but at the same time still so immensely beautiful... it was hard to describe.

He felt so overjoyed he could just walk around screaming from happiness. It was hard not to. Especially when Heero stepped up to him again, now standing in the house and once again wrapped his arms around him, in a gentle way, rubbing their cheeks together.

'I missed you.' He confessed with a small voice.

Duo, not liking all the attention his neighbour were giving this supposedly private, intimate moment kicked the door shut and focussed all his attention on the young Japanese man in his arms. 'I missed you too.' He replied.

Heero was again pulled back quite suddenly, still confused about the whole situation. It was obvious the American had some explaining to do. 'Why didn't you call? Send a card! It's been almost one and a half months and not even a word from you!'

'I'm sorry...'

'You know how hard it was to find you, under a DIFFERENT name in a DIFFERENT state! On the OTHER side of the fucking country!' He stomped his foot on the floor.

'I'm sorry...' He said again, watching as Heero was starting to calm down.

Heero sighed and then looked around in the white hallway. 'Nice.' He commented timidly.

'Wait till you see the poolhouse.' Duo said with a grin.

'... My bag!' Heero suddenly called turning back to the closed door.

Duow alked past him, opened the door and grabbed his old duffelbag from the floor, it was very light, he obviously didn't bring much with him. He gave the back to it's owner, who grabbed it tightly with both hands and then continued to look around, a little helpless.

'Can I uh... take a shower?' Heero asked, ignoring the whole emotional scene they just had.

Duo nodded and motioned him to follow him upstairs. He immediately brought him to the bathroom, not stopping as they passed the door to his bedroom. He opened the door and Heero gasped softly, taking in all the luxury.

He was about to give Heero some privacy, leaving the bathroom when Heero stopped him.

'I hate to ask but, do you have some spare clothes?'

He looked at the bag, not needing to put his question in words.

'I didn't bring much... no clean clothes... stupid me.' He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

'Sure. Wait here.' Two minutes later he came back with black sweatpants and a skyblue T-shirt. When he had bought the shirt, which was almost too small for himself, he had dreamed of how good it would look on Heero. This was a great excuus to find out.

'Thanks.' Heero said as he was handed the clothes.

Duo left the bathroom and only one minute later he heard the water fall down from the showerhead. He went back to his bedroom to clean up the little mess that had gathered there. For some reason, he also made his bed. Did he really, seriously believe they'd have sex now? They had a lott to talk about... And he didn't want to take things too fast. Still... He felt himself grow and needy and hot at the idea.

Twenty minutes later, Heero had taken his time, he emerged from the bathroom with a shy look. 'Sorry...' He murmered 'It's just that, due to the traveling, I hadn't been able to shower for three days... so...'

Duo smiled and happily took Heero's dirty closed from him, disposing them in the laundry room. He mom wouldn't mind. Cleaning Heero's clothes was the least she could do after 'kidnapping' him and brining him to a different state. He noted contently that the shirt, indeed, looked amazing on the Asian boy. Though the feeling were overpowered by guilt now for not stepping on a plane himself, they had the money to spare. Come to think of it-

'How did you pay for your flight?' He asked as they walked down the stairs in the general direction of the livingroom and kitchen.

'Frankie won the lotery. We... He knew I didn't have the money to spare for the trip, so he gave it to me.'

'Remind me to thank him.' He sweetly said and motioned Heero to sit down on one of the barstool. A small bar, that was connected to the kitchen.

Duo went to stand on the other side and offered him a drink.

'Is a beer okay? I could really use one.' Heero sheepishly said.

Duo nodded and went to fetch him his beer. He didn't get anything for himself as he knew at this moment his body wouldn't be able to function normally enough to allow him to swallow.

'Thanks.' He immediately took a large gulp out of the bottle, not even bothering with pouring it into the glass Duo also handed him.

A real man. Duo noted, nothing like the reunion with his ex-girlfriend when he was still under the impression he was straight. All she did was cry and fidget in her seat, hoping the wonderbra she wore would do the work for her.

'I can make you a sandwwich.' He offered, wondering if he had taken the time to eat while getting up here.

'If it isn't too much trouble... I'm starving.'

He smiled and prepared him three simple sandwiches, pushing the plate across the counter. Heero immediately took a large bite. He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand as he noticed Duo staring at him as he munched on the large hump of bread.

'It's okay.' He removed the hand with a smile. 'I know what it's like to be hungry.'

Heero gave him a sympathetic look and then took another large bite again, not bothering to cover his mouth. Though he did have a light red hue across his cheeks as Duo continued to stare at him in silence.

'We need to talk.' Duo eventually said.

'Hmm hmm.' Heero agreed with his mouth full, nodding.

'Let me first just say how happy I am that you came to visit.' He said, holding Heero's hand with his own and looking up at him lovingly. He couldn't help himself. Heero was acting like a starving man, which he was if he was to believe. But still he felt himself falling like a brick for him. Even more than he already did. Is was the month of not seeing each other, merely dreaming of being reunited, he concluded.

Heero, with some difficulty, swallowed his third, large, bite, the last one of his first sandwich and met his gaze. He gave Duo's hands a light squeeze. 'I don't know what gotten into me. As soon as I, finally, found your adress I grabbed my coat and bag and ran out of the house! Frankie and Cat were there and they came after me. Frankie handed me the money and... The next thing I knew I was on a plane, that first had a six hour delay... But-' He fell silent as Duo sealed Heero's lips with his own, giving him a romantic kiss without the intimate twining of tongues. '- seeing you was worth it...' He finished breathlessly as Duo released him.

'You have no idea how much I dreamt of doing that.' He whispered.

Heero smirked and got off his stool, walking around the bar to come stand very, very close to Duo, their noses touching. He face broke into a smile and he reached his hands up to carress the soft skin of Duo's cheeks (the facial ones you perverts!).

Duo placed his hands on the narrow hips, clad in his sweatpants. He trailed his hands up and tucked then under the T-shirt on the bare, soft skin.

Then Heero placed his hands aroudn his neck and pulled him down a little, pressing their lips together. He opened his mouth the moment Duo licked his soft lips, granting him access.

The kiss made Duo soar, high in the sky. He didn't think life would get any better than this. This simple, though passionate, kiss was better than that one time he went all the way with a boy. Far better. He felt his heart flutter, blood rushing through his veins to his nether regions and to his face, blushing as he felt them both grow hard from exitement. Feeling the urge to touch him even more then he did he let his hands wander up further under the shut, briefly carressing smooth chest and brushing past nipples, hardening them on instant. The hands went down again following the spine, the bumps and the gentle curl in in. He didn't dare pushing his hands under the hem of the pants, entering them so he didn't. He lay his hands on Heero's ass, squeezing the firm globes. Heero moaned into his mouth.

He didn't know why or how, but somehow he ended lifting Heero up and placing him on the counter as he came to stand between his legs. With Heero's face now higher he had to turn his own face up to be able to continue their sparring. When Heero groaned and buried his hands in his hairs and deepened the kiss even further he had a faint idea of the 'Why'.

They kissed and groped some more till Heero pulled Duo's head back by his braid, inflicting a little pain, but Duo hardly felt it. He looked up into the blue, sloe-eyes, gaze.

'Why don't you show me to your room?' He suggested seductively.

'We'd better head for the poolhouse.'

**Hm, not at ALL as short as I thought it would be. I'm kinda proud of myself! Hoped you liked it, but don't think we've reached a happy ending just yet! Cuz what will Mom say about the reunion and Heero will have to eventually go back, right? He can't leave Frankie and Cat and the shop, his carreer, behind! Or can he?**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**The more people review the sooner I'll update!**

**But Crimson that is extortion!**

**I don't care! ;P**

**C.W.**


End file.
